LA FOSSE AUX SERPENTS
by MisseSecrets
Summary: La Guerre des Maisons commence, et les premiers visés sont les Lions. Serdaigles et Poufsouffles devront choisir leur camp, mais perdus seront ceux qui choisiront le mauvais. Les plus intouchables de l'école seront bientôt mis sur la corde raide.
1. Mise en bouche

Cette fanfiction est basée sur l'univers Harry Potter, écrit par la talentueuse J.K. Rowling. Je rappel donc que cet univers lui appartient, je n'ai créé que quelques modestes personnages. L'histoire se déroule un an après la dernière année des maraudeurs, en 1978. A cette époque, la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort causait de nombreux dégâts dans le monde sorcier. A travers cette fanfiction, vous pourrez constater de la corruption présente un peu partout, même dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, de l'influence du mage sur les élèves, les sorciers, etc. Mais avant tout, vous suivrez les aventures de plusieurs élèves du château. Romances. Trahisons. Mystères. Et bien plus encore. Mais je vous laisse lire le résumé, en espérant qu'il vous donne envie d'en lire plus ! Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos impressions ou critiques !

_**"Pour leurrer le monde, ressemble au monde; ressemble à l'innocente fleur, mais sois le serpent qu'elle cache."(c) William Shakespeare, MacBeth**_

_Il existe à Poudlard, plus que partout ailleurs, des serpents de toutes races et de toutes couleurs. Vils, et fourbes. Aussi mâlins que le Malin lui-même. Ils se cachent dans leur trou, pour n'en sortir qu'aussi silencieux que le vent, rampant et mordant les proies trop peu méfiantes. Ils serpentent, en sifflant, entre les herbes et les rochers, et attrapent avec fougue vos petits pieds dénudés. Tous y passent, et trépassent. Du lion impétueux, à l'aigle savant, ils emportent même avec eux les loyaux blaireaux. Mais dans leur trou secret ne réside que venin et mensonges, entre eux-mêmes ils se dévorent, s'écrasent et se recrachent. Tous traitres et menteurs, ils sont naîts dans une fosse où la cruauté n'a pas d'odeur, telle leur venin elle s'infiltre dans leurs corps, et absorbe leurs coeurs, diffusant la noirceur de la peur. _

_Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de vils et cruels serpents ? _

Dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, tous les coups sont permis. La Guerre des Maisons commence, et les premiers visés sont les Lions. Serdaigles et Poufsouffles devront choisir leur camp, mais perdus seront ceux qui choisiront le mauvais. Pour survivre, mieux vaut être plus mâlin que les Reines Serpentardiennes, plus fort que les Frères Anderson, et être craint et respecté de tous. Oh, mais qu'entends-je ? Un nom vient soudain d'apparaître dans mon esprit. Antony Lucas Jackson ? Jamais entendu parler ? C'est que vous n'êtes pas un élève de Poudlard alors ! Voyons, qui pourrait ne pas connaître l'idole des Serpentards, le fléau des Serdaigles, l'ennemi juré des Gryffondors et la plaie des Poufsouffles ? Antony est un maître dans l'art de la manipulation, son ancienneté et sa poigne de fer impose tout de suite le respect. Personne ne touche au Roi des Serpents, mais même les plus intouchables seront cette année mis sur la corde raide. La Fosse aux Serpents ne pardonne pas, pour eux, interdit d'être sentimental. Ici, il est recommandé d'être plus fourbe que les serpents eux-mêmes. Quitte à les écraser au passage. Alors, pensez-vous que nos héros survivront au massacre ?


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

- Jackson. C'est un nom qui revient souvent dans la bouche des poudlariens. Un nom connu pour sa noirceur, pour son rang, mais surtout pour le caractère méprisant de celui-ci. Ceux qui dans l'histoire du Monde Sorcier ont croisé les différentes générations de Jackson, peuvent témoigner de la cruauté des membres de cette famille. Jadis, lors des révoltes des gobelins, un dénommé Henry Jackson avait pris le partit du Ministère, et organisé de nombreuses batailles. Toutes furent sanglantes, et d'une horreur jusque-là inimaginable. Henry Jackson avait reçut une médaille pour service rendu au ministère, et ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que son nom prit une ampleur inattendue. Tous les journaux parlaient de lui, de ses exploits, de son sang-froid qui devint bientôt légendaire. Sa force, ses talents de stratèges, tous reconnaissaient et voyaient en cet homme une personne de confiance, à qui l'on pouvait confier toute une armée de sorciers pour défendre les intérêts de chacuns. Certes, il fut adoré, idéalisé par les sorciers, mais les gobelins, les créatures désignées hors la lois, fulminaient en silence contre cet être venu des ténèbres pour les exterminer. Les Jackson traversèrent les siècles, et leur arbre généalogique s'allongea jusqu'à nos jours. Leurs idéaux n'étaient plus un secret, ils haïssaient les nés-moldus, révoltés à l'idée que certains puissent venir étudier à Poudlard, qu'ils puissent avoir droit à l'apprentissage de la magie. Pour eux, il fallait bénéficier les familles au sang-pur. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à penser cela, nombreuses familles baignaient également dans le racisme. Ce n'était pas seulement à cause des nés-moldus, non, c'était les êtres qui n'étaient pas d'un sang dont la provenance était noble. Les sangs-mêlés étaient tolérés, bien qu'ils étaient bien souvent méprisés.

C'est entre ses familles que les unions se faisaient. Les parents choisissaient à leurs enfants des époux et des épouses qu'ils approuvaient, et avec qui les liens entre familles étaient solides. Pas question d'accepter une cracmol, ou un sang de bourbe parmi les leurs. Dans toute cette histoire, c'était les enfants les plus à plaindre. Car au final, ils n'avaient pas demandé à naître dans une famille aux idéaux discriminatoires. Ils étaient nés, voilà tout. Jetés sans douceur dans la vaste et dangereuse fosse aux serpents. Les seules armes qu'ils possédaient c'était leur héritage. L'apprentissage de la magie noire, mais pas seulement. Beaucoup de parents éduquaient leurs enfants de façon rude et brutale, pour les endurcirs le plus tôt possible, et ainsi former les futurs fidèles. Les fidèles. Voilà un terme qui revenait très souvent également. Depuis un certain temps, les journaux parlaient d'attaques, d'attentats, de disparitions étranges, des morts suspectes, pour la plupart tragiques. Et un nom. Un nom qui était sur toutes les lèvres, égal à un murmure, à un souffle de vent...rien d'autre qu'une rumeur pour les plus sceptiques. Le Lord. Un nouveau mage noir parmi les sorciers. Il se faisait appeler Voldemort. Son nom en disait assez sur lui. Personne n'en savait d'avantage sur son compte, mais c'était bien suffisant.

Le mage avait commencé à recruter. Pas seulement à Londres, mais aux alentours, et même jusqu'à Poudlard. Entre les murs de l'école, la fosse aux serpents devenait peu à peu le berceau des futurs mangemorts... -


	3. Chapter I : La Trahison

Voici le premier chapitre. Je rappel que cet univers est celui de J.K. Rowling, je n'ai inventé que quelques personnages de cette histoire. Vous vous rendrez compte en lisant que mes chapitres sont composés la plupart du temps de quatre parties, ce qui équivaut à environ quatre scènes, des fois plus. Bonne lecture à vous !

**_CHAPITRE U_N**

* * *

><p><strong>PART I<strong>

* * *

><p>- Tu sembles t'endormir Tony', ton jeu serait-il si pitoyable que tu en éprouverais le besoin de fermer les yeux ? railla Jared.<p>

Le dénommé Tony' fit ce qui ressemblait à un sourire moqueur, mais qui pour tout oeil expert traduisait un réel agacement. Le jeune homme était irrité par la remarque de son camarade qui l'avait sortis de ses songes. Il serra d'avantage ses cartes, disposées devant lui de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à les voir. Il avait un bon jeu, cette fois-ci pas besoin de bluffer. Désinvolte et sûr de lui, comme toujours, il abattit ses cartes comme s'il annonçait une funèbre sentence pour ses coéquipiers. Les visages des trois autres serpentards se décomposèrent, et dans un soupire agacé, ils déposèrent leurs cartes sur la table comme l'on abat le drapeau de son pays après une défaite. Fixant Jared droit dans les yeux, Tony' fit un sourire vainqueur, et l'on pouvait voir briller dans ses prunelles sombres la profonde fierté qu'il éprouvait.

- Tu disais ? persiffla-t-il, tous sourires.

Jared le regarda durement, puis se leva en une paire de secondes avant de monter les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir. Tandis que Tony' commençait à ranger en silence les cartes, souriant malgré lui de sa victoire comme l'on sourit d'une ancienne blague dont on se souvient, les deux autres se regardèrent. Le paquet fut vite reformé, et le serpentard lança un regard interrogateur aux deux autres. La proposition informulée fut nettement refusée.

- Non merci Tony', je préfères garder mes derniers gallions pour impressionner ces demoiselles, tu peux comprendre ça je pense, fit Enzo en souriant en coin.

Il se leva, suivit de Paul, son acolyte, qui fit un mince sourire à Tony', qui comptait les pièces qu'il avait gagné durant la partie.

- A la prochaine, dit Paul en emboitant le pas à son camarade.

Pour toute réponse, Tony' leur adressa un signe de tête froid. En une minute il s'était retrouvé seul. En voilà une belle leçon. La victoire était jouissive, mais à peine avait-on remporté les gains que l'on se retrouvait pauvre être solitaire. Le jeune homme sortit alors ce qui se trouvait être une cigarette, et à l'aide d'un sort informulé, en alluma l'extrémité avant de la coincer entre ses lèvres. S'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, il porta la main à sa bouche, et en extirpa la cigarette. Bientôt, un nuage de fumée s'échappa de ses fines lèvres, et virevolta dans les airs comme de larges et opaques rubans de soie. La salle commune était déserte, et pas le moindre bruit ne venait troubler ce moment de solitude auquel le serpentard était habitué. Seul, voilà ce qu'il était. Depuis tout petit, et cela n'était pas prêt de changer. Bien que populaire, beau, et respecté, il n'y avait pas à un kilomètre à la ronde une personne qu'il aurait pu qualifié du mot "ami". C'était le prix à payer pour la célébrité. Oui, car Antony était le digne héritier des Jackson. Fils unique, il avait le lourd poids de son héritage sur le dos, et aucune erreur ne lui était permise. Il se devait de toujours être le meilleur, de toujours être en tête de liste des serpentards les plus détestés de toute l'école, et jusqu'à ce jour, il avait réussi dans sa tâche. Détesté, haït, craint, il était la bête noire des poufsouffles, l'ennemi juré des gryffondors, l'indésirable numéro un des serdaigles, et pour les serpentards, il était un roi. Un modèle. Une légende. Antony Lucas Jackson était connu de tous. Mais il avait une proie préféré. Un terrain bien à lui et dans lequel il excellait. Les filles.

Si le jeune homme bénéficiait d'une image d'ignoble serpent, s'ajoutait à cela une belle réputation de salop briseur de coeur. Oh, il pouvait être charmant ! Ca oui ! Il était tout ce que le terme "gentleman" pouvait contenir : serviable, attentionné, agréable, modeste et par dessus tout généreux. Mais. Car il y en a toujours un. Une fois que sa proie était remontée dans ses filets, et qu'il avait obtenu satisfaction, il devenait tout ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'affreux. Une profonde rage envers les femmes l'habitait depuis longtemps, et il ne se privait pas pour agir comme le macho sexiste et irrespectueux qu'il était. Ses proies favorites était les poufsouffles, et les serdaigles. Bien plus facile à manipuler, leur naïveté était trop souvent flagrante. Dommage pour elles, car le Donjuan repérait très vite ce genre de personnalité. Ne disait-on pas que les serdaigles étaient des érudits ? Eh bien, Helga Serdaigle devait très certainement se retourner dans sa tombe en constatant avec quelle facilité le serpentard mettait les jeunes bleues dans sa poche. Il leur brisait aisément le coeur, jouant avec elles comme avec des poupées de chiffons, des marionnettes qu'il désarticulait avec un doigté qui touchait la perfection. Il y avait pourtant des terrains plus ardus, compliqués et délicats. Les gryffondors. Ah, cela, il le savait ! Souvent, trop d'ailleurs, il avait reçu des refus qui avaient marqué son pauvre visage. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer. Encore et encore. Il n'abandonnait jamais, et malgré les nombreux refus, au final, elles finissaient toutes par craquer, car Antony avait un secret. Son obstination. Il était amusant pour lui de voir à quel point les filles aimaient l'obstination, bien que la plupart prétendent le contraire. Elles attendaient toutes ça : qu'un garçon à l'allure charmante vienne leur faire la cour, et que malgré tous les stratagèmes employés pour le faire fuir, il reste à attendre qu'elle se décide, qu'elle leur ouvre leur coeur barricadé, et qu'à tout jamais ils vivent le parfait amour qui ne recule jamais devant les obstacles. Balivernes ! Sottises ! Illusions ! Le serpentard ne croyait pas en l'amour, pour lui ce n'était qu'une histoire à dormir debout, un conte, un mythe, rien de plus. Mais même s'il n'y accordait aucune importance, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en jouer, d'utiliser cette illusion romantique pour parvenir à ses fins. Ca ne ratait jamais...

On comprenait très vite pourquoi d'ailleurs. Car, à l'instar de tous les Donjuan dont parlaient les romans, Antony était tout ce qu'il y avait de magnifique. Une beauté sombre, dangereuse, mais terriblement attirante. C'était assurément un atout majeur pour ses petits jeux de séduction. Son visage aux traits fermes, bien dessinés, et sans défauts ; sa bouche fine et tentante ; ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, comme les ailes d'un corbeau, et puis ces deux orbes profondes, noires telles deux abysses : intenses. Oui, le jeune homme possédait tellement de moyens de persuasions. Et au delà, d'un visage inoubliable, il était taillé telle une statue grecque, trônant dans une pièce comme un joyau. Les épaules larges, solides, des bras robustes et forts, un torse si beau que l'on pouvait croire qu'il avait été sculpté dans du marbre, une taille fine cependant, et de grandes jambes. A tous les égards, il était un athlète, un sportif de haut niveau, il avait la taille pour, dépassant largement ses camarades, le rendant encore plus intimidant, plus...effrayant. Ce n'était pas tant son physique qui impressionnait les autres, c'était surtout le mystère qui planait autour de lui. Cette attitude désinvolte, arrogante, froide et surtout insolente plaisait autant qu'elle terrifiait. Il donnait l'impression de n'avoir rien à perdre, de n'avoir aucune limite, aucune frontière. Mais surtout, il paraissait aux yeux des autres inaccessible.

- Antony ? appela une voix.

C'était Hanna. Tony' avait reconnu son timbre de voix, qui ressemblait aux carillons de Noel. Elle avait une voix douce, chantante, c'est ce qui lui avait le plus plu. Sans parler évidemment de son physique avantageux : petite poupée au teint de porcelaine, et dont la chevelure blonde et dorée retombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Le serpentard ne se retourna même pas, il continuait à fumer en faisant passer le paquet de cartes dans une main puis dans l'autre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Bientôt, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, les massant avec douceur.

- La partie est terminée ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente de le voir remonter avec elle.

Il soupira, et remit la cigarette entre ses lèvres sans rien dire. Il n'était pas vraiment loquace, mais ça Hanna le savait. Elle l'aimait ainsi. La jeune fille contourna le serpentard, et vint se poster sur le côté, touchant toujours son épaule, et il écarta bientôt le bras pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir sur ses genoux. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle le trouvait infiniment beau.

- Tu montes te coucher ? souffla-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, ses yeux vrillèrent les siens, et elle vit son reflet l'espace d'un instant dans ces deux pupilles d'un noir profond. Elle lui sourit, mais s'arrêta bien vite en constatant qu'il ne semblait pas d'humeur. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, la peur circulant dans ses veines aussi vite qu'un venin de serpent.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit-elle.

Le serpentard n'eut aucune expression particulière, mais sa bouche s'ouvrit après quelques secondes de silence. Il la regardait intensément, et l'on ne pouvait déchiffrer dans ses traits une quelconque trace d'émotion.

- Tu ne devines pas ? s'étonna-t-il, sans aucun sourire.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se leva, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, geste qui témoignait non pas d'une quelconque colère, mais d'une nervosité flagrante. Ses ongles parfaitement manucurés se plantèrent dans la peau laiteuse de ses avant-bras.

- N...non, lâcha-t-elle, n'haussant pas trop la voix de peur de déclencher quelque chose d'incontrôlable.

Pendant une minute, Hanna crut qu'il abandonnerait, mais le vert et argent finit par se lever, de sa démarche assurée, presque menaçante, et se posta devant elle. Levant les yeux vers celui qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur à présent, elle laissa échapper un léger souffle de ses lèvres rosées, osant à peine respirer. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante, et Hanna attendait la réaction de Tony' comme elle attendait sa dernière sentence. Le temps semblait s'écouler lentement, et finalement le jeune homme passa une main sur la joue de la serpentarde, un sourire froid venant étirer ses lèvres. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Douce Hanna..., murmura-t-il, se détournant la jeune fille pour venir souffler son venin dans sa nuque. J'avais crus avoir était clair sur le mensonge. C'est une trahison, comme une autre. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle bredouilla une phrase inintelligible.

- Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ? continua-t-il. A la première occasion, tu as vendus ta parole et trahis ta promesse...pour quoi déjà ?

Il fit semblant de ne plus se souvenir, tandis que ses doigts remontaient le long du bras de la coupable. Elle ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit aussitôt, comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Dommage...c'était bien réel.

- Il...il m'a dit que c'était pour ton bien. Que c'était pour ton avenir, avoua-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues rosies.

Il la retourna brutalement, saisissant ses bras en les serrant si fort qu'elle grimaça sous la douleur de sa poigne de fer. A l'énonciation du fameux "il", les yeux du jeune homme étaient devenus incandescents, brillants d'une dangereuse lueur. Sa bouche se déformait sous la colère, et ses paroles claquèrent dans l'air comme un coup de fouet sur le dos d'un esclave.

- Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? Je veux les mots exactes ! asséna-t-il.

Hanna pleura d'autant plus, et eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration pour répondre, détournant le regard de la vue du serpentard furibond.

- Je...je ne me souviens plus, peurnicha-t-elle. S'il te plait...laisse-moi. Je promets de ne plus m'en mêler...!

Il la lâcha, la poussant par terre comme l'on jette un vieil elfe de maison. Les pleures d'Hanna augmentèrent, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Antony. "Les femmes ont le chic pour jouer la comédie!" pensa-t-il. Il passa une main sur son visage, soupirant en réfléchissant aux paroles de la serpentarde. A terre, cette dernière rampa jusqu'au canapé, pour s'y adosser, repliant les genoux contre son buste, tandis que toujours debout Tony' lui tournait le dos, silencieux.

- Comment a-t-il pris contact avec toi ?

Sa voix avait changé. Il contrôlait tant bien que mal sa fureur, et son ton avait baissé, comme un murmure résigné.

- Il m'a écrit, répondit-elle, la voix tremblotante.

A cette réponse, Antony se retourna, sa rage reprenant le dessus.

- Et il ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée de me montrer cette lettre ? N'ais-je pas été assez clair par le passé ? N'ais-je pas été assez plaisant, agréable, protecteur, avec toi ? Ne t'ais-je pas donné suffisamment de mon temps pour exiger en retour un tant soit peu de loyauté ? tonna-t-il en la regardant de toute sa hauteur, penché légèrement sur elle alors qu'elle se trouvait toujours au sol.

Les lèvres d'Hanna tremblèrent, et des sanglots incontrôlés lui échappèrent. Son regard était fixé sur ses pieds et ceux d'Antony.

- Je...j'ai...j'ai crus bien faire, lâcha-t-elle. Il disait que c'était nécessaire pour ton avenir. Qu'il fallait que je lui rapporte tout ce que je savais, pour qu'il puisse te protéger. Il craignait pour ta vie, comment aurais-je pu savoir que ce n'était pas vrai ? Je...je croyais que...que...

Cette fois-ci, il perdit patience. S'agenouillant en face d'elle, il saisit ses poignets pour la relever, et lui avec.

- Tu croyais quoi ? s'époumona-t-il. Que m'espionner et tout lui rapporter était bon pour moi ? Ne réfléchis-tu donc pas ? Le fait qu'il ne veuille simplement que me contrôler et me surveiller ne t'as pas effleuré l'esprit petite sotte ?

Elle secoua la tête, désemparée. Il la relâcha brutalement.

- Dégages, dit-il en soufflant par le nez pour évacuer sa colère.

Ses yeux remplis de larmes le regardèrent avec reconnaissance, et elle ne tarda pas à le détourner pour commencer à monter les escaliers. Tony' se retourna cependant, le regard sombre.

- Oh, et Hanna..., la rappela-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta net, encore tremblante, et tourna ses yeux clairs vers les siens.

- Pries pour que j'oublie ton erreur...

Cette nuit-là, Hanna ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>PART II<strong>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Antony envoyait une missive urgente. La volière déserte offrait une vue imprenable sur le lac, et ses environs, bien que le beau temps ne soit pas au rendez-vous, à l'instar de la bonne humeur du jeune homme. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Hanna hier soir lui restait en mémoire comme un mauvais rêve. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle ne ferait plus jamais partie de ses "conquêtes" qui le peinait, non ça il s'en fichait pas mal, c'était surtout la constatation que malgré tous ses efforts, il n'était pas à l'abris d'une nouvelle trahison, même venant des gens qui s'y prêtaient le moins. Encore une fois, la gente féminine semblait avoir un don pour le mensonge. Il n'avait rien vu venir. C'est ce qui l'inquiétait d'ailleurs, en cette matinée d'Octobre. La rentrée s'était passée sans anicroche, mais Tony' savait déjà qu'elle ne lui réservait que de mauvaises surprises. Sa septième et ultime année n'allait pas être de tout repos. Entre une tension constante des maisons, les examens, le mage noir qui recrute parmi les siens, le jeune homme ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sans parler de la guerre personnelle qu'il menait... Ah, et les Anderson ! Maudits Anderson ! Toujours dans ses pattes, toujours là pour le défier, pour s'infiltrer dans ses pensées. Cette année, il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi les anéantir, définitivement. Après ça, tout serait différent. Il pourrait avoir ce qu'il voulait...Enfin. Après tant d'années...<p>

La missive était destinée à un ami à lui. Sylver. Sylver Brams. Le grand frère d'Enzo, un de ses camarades avec qui il avait passé la soirée d'hier. En échange d'une protection perpétuelle de son petit frère, Sylver avait promis à Antony de lui rendre les services qu'il voulait, tant que cela restait possible. Justement, la découverte de la trahison d'Hanna avait fait réfléchir le serpentard, et il prévoyait à présent de faire surveiller de près tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Rien de mieux qu'un détective compétent pour cela. Sylver travaillait secrètement pour le ministère, c'était une ombre, un grain de poussière qui pouvait aller partout sans se faire voir. Il savait tout, voyait tout, un vrai fantôme. Mais surtout, il avait beaucoup de relations au sein du château. Son aide lui serrait précieuse pour espionner les membres de son cercle privé, bien que Sylver ne soit plus à Poudlard. Antony savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour mettre plusieurs élèves sur le coup afin d'avoir un rapport détaillé des faits et gestes de ses confrères. En temps normal, le jeune homme aurait pu le faire par ses propres moyens, mais il avait déjà assez de travail avec les Anderson.

La réponse de Sylver ne se fit pas attendre. Une demi-heure plus tard, que Tony' passa en réfléchissant à ses projets à venir, Cerbère, son hibou revint se poser sur le rebord du muré, là où le serpentard s'était adossé.

_Antony,_

_Je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aider. Donnes-moi simplement les noms de ceux que tu veux faire surveiller, et je le ferais. Ne t'inquiètes de rien, tu auras les premiers rapports la semaine prochaine. _

_Salutations._

_S. A_

_Ps : Dis à mon frère de vérifier son courrier, mère n'est pas patiente._

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Tony'. Parfait. Il n'aurait même pas à lever le petit doigt. Il répondit un bref remerciement, et lui assura de faire passer le message à Enzo. L'instant d'après, il descendait les marches de la volière pour se rendre au petit-déjeuner qui l'attendait dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

><p><strong>PART III<strong>

* * *

><p>Ce fut le tintement des couverts contre les assiettes et le brouhaha habituel qui accueillit Ariana ce matin-là. De sa démarche gracieuse, et légère, elle traversa les grandes portes et dirigea ses pas vers la table des gryffondors déjà bien pleine. La jeune fille ne s'inquiétait cependant pas de la place qu'elle prendrait, il y en avait toujours une pour elle. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la table des verts et argents, elle récolta des regards méprisants et haineux. C'était le prix à payer d'être la soeur des frères Anderson. Mais la lionne s'en moquait, elle n'avait cure de ceux qui ne voyait en elle que la simple petite chose fragile, que les deux gryffondors gardaient sous leur aile bien sagement. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé cependant être méconnue des autres élèves, être une simple sixième année qui ne se faisait pas remarquer. Elle aimait ses frères, certes, mais leur réputation ajoutée à la guerre qu'ils entretenaient depuis des années avec les serpentards l'agaçait. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas seulement s'ignorer ? Faire abstraction, et oublier qu'ils se détestent. "Impossible", pensa-t-elle. C'était ainsi. Ses frères étaient rancuniers et fiers, quant aux verts leur orgueil était égale à leur méchanceté. Pourtant, les serpents ne s'en étaient jamais pris à elle. Jamais. Pas une seule fois. Cela restait un mystère pour elle, car elles les pensaient si vils et malins qu'ils ne se priveraient pas pour s'attaquer au seul point faible des frères Anderson. C'était logique, aussi simple que deux et deux font quatre. Alors, pourquoi une telle paix, alors qu'ils ne cachaient pas leur haine envers elle ? Ariana ne comprenait pas, et ses frères avaient la prétention de croire que c'était par peur d'essuyer la tempête que les verts n'utilisaient pas la jeune fille. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il n'en était rien.<p>

Alors qu'Ariana s'asseyait parmi ses camarades, elle se sentit soudain observée. Relevant les yeux dans la direction d'où, lui semblait-elle, provenait la source de son trouble soudain, elle fut saisit par deux orbes obscures. Pendant une demi-seconde, elle eut l'impression qu'on lui enserrait l'âme, l'enveloppant d'une sensation si intense que s'en était insoutenable. Si cela n'avait pas été si rapide, elle aurait suffoqué. Heureusement, elle fut libérée de cette emprise mystérieuse. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention au reste du visage du jeune homme. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était ses yeux, ses incroyables abysses d'un noir profond. Elle cligna des paupières, abasourdie, mais quand elle les rouvrit, elle ne retrouva pas le jeune homme. Ariana se mordit la lèvre en pestant contre son manque d'observation, elle avait été tellement hypnotisée par le regard de l'inconnu, qu'elle n'avait pas vu de qui il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il lui était familier, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle connaissait ce regard.

- Aria', tu m'écoutes ? s'impatienta Callum.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers la gauche, son frère la regardait, les sourcils froncés, interrogateur. Elle se détendit alors, et lui sourit, se voulant rassurante.

- Excuses-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, fit-elle posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Callum était le plus sympathique de ses deux frères, se démarquant de son jumeau par ses bonnes intentions et sa gentillesse démesurée. Tous deux avaient un physique avantageux, possédant un visage fin, une chevelure brune aux reflets roux et dorés, une bouche assez charnue et deux prunelles vertes émeraudes qui scintillaient comme deux étoiles dans la nuit. Ils étaient beaux, grands, sportifs, l'archétype du parfait gryffondor. Leur courage et leur témérité était flagrante, ils avaient en plus une allure assez rebelle, que l'on remarquait tout de suite avec leurs cheveux mi-longs, et leurs vêtements débraillés, et qui se confirmait en comptant le nombre d'heures de retenues dont ils écopaient régulièrement. A croire qu'ils étaient la réincarnation des maraudeurs, qui avaient quitté Poudlard il y a peu à présent. On aurait pu croire que l'atmosphère soit devenue plus vivable, maintenant que la clic de Potter n'était plus là pour mener la vie dure aux serpentards, mais hélas il n'en était rien. Ariana était désespérée de voir un jour les quatre maisons s'unir. Elle évitait même d'en parler à voix haute, de peur de se faire réprimander sauvagement par Caleb, son autre frère. Plus rude, moins tolérant, il avait cette dureté naturelle que Callum ne possédait en rien. Ils étaient jumeaux, et pourtant si différents, ce qui malgré tout ne les empêchaient pas de passer tout leur temps ensemble. Ils se complétaient, d'une certaine manière.

Ariana écoutait d'une oreille distraite son frère, qui lui décrivait avec précision les plans du prochain match de Quidditch. Le premier de l'année. A croire que c'était l'évènement dont tout le monde parlait ces temps-ci, combien de fois lui avait-on répété que c'était primordial de battre les verts sur le terrain de Quidditch ? Un milliard de fois, probablement. Mais Aria' n'aimait pas le sport. Ou du moins, ce sport là! Trop de blessés, trop de coups bas. A chaque fois, ça ne ratait pas, Callum et Caleb se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient tous deux batteurs, et très souvent leurs adversaires se débarrassaient d'eux le plus vite possible, afin d'éviter à leurs coéquipiers de recevoir les lancés légendaires des deux gryffondors. Il fallait les voir sur le terrain, deux pitbulls !

- Je pense sérieusement à me raser la tête ! maugréa une voix familière.

Aria' revint quelque peu au présent lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie, Sylviana Roswood, s'assoir en face d'elle. Ses cheveux, d'un parfait châtain clair, n'avaient plus leur nature lisse et soyeuse, mais ressemblait plus à un nid d'oiseaux qu'un chat aux griffes acérées aurait mis en pièces. Ariana resta éberluée, les yeux ouverts comme des souccoupes, et mit plusieures minutes avant de parler.

- Tu...tu...t'es faites attaqué par un tigre ce matin ? balbutia-t-elle, mi-amusée, mi-effrayée.

Sylviana se servit du jus de citrouille, et interrompit son geste pour jeter un regard noir aux autres élèves qui la regardaient comme un phénomène de foire.

- Non, répondit-elle lentement. Figures-toi que mon réveil n'a pas sonné ce matin, et que j'ai du me préparer en moins de une heure. Chose impossible car ces tiges communément appelées cheveux, ne veulent apparemment rien faire qui puisse être qualifié de potable !

Son énervement était palpable, et prudente, Aria' lui servit des pancakes de peur que sa meilleure amie ne les envoit à travers la table pour calmer les regards indiscrets des autres. A côté d'elle, Callum s'empêchait de rire, et elle du lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il toussota.

- Un problème, Anderson ? fit Sylviana, d'un ton glacial.

Callum fit un large sourire, croquant à pleine dent dans un morceau de pain, le regard fixé sur la meilleure amie de sa soeur. Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle, et cela avait le don d'énerver Sylviana.

- Aucun Roswood. Manger à tes côtés est toujours un plaisir qui ne saurait être égalé, plaisanta-t-il.

Ariana leva les yeux au ciel. Ils ne changeraient jamais, c'était clair. A moins que l'un des deux disparaisse. La jeune fille se mit alors à peser le pour et contre, essayant de savoir lequel des deux lui manquerait le plus.

- On ne t'as jamais appris qu'on ne parlait pas la bouche pleine ? lâcha Sylviana.

Ariana regardait le plafond en imaginant les deux protagonistes se faire manger par un serpent des mers.

- Si, à peu près au même moment où l'on m'a apprit à me coiffer, leçon que de toute évidence, tu as du manquer, rétorqua-t-il, toujours souriant.

"Et si les deux disparaissaient ?" se demanda Aria'. Elle se dit alors que ce serait comme des vacances pour elle...à long therme.

- Boucle-là Anderson ! rugit la gryffondor mal peignée.

Elle se leva alors, emportant son sac et trois pancakes. Elle commença alors à partir, mais revint piquer du bacon dans l'assiette de Callum, en lui jetant un regard furieux. Toute la rangée se mit à rire, ce qui déclencha l'attention des professeurs. Ariana tourna son regard vers la table du fond, et vit Albus Dumbledore qui souriait en buvant dans un verre à pieds qui scintillait à la lumière. Elle fit un mince sourire, gênée, et reporta son attention sur son frère, qui n'en pouvait plus de rire. La jeune fille le regarda sévèrement, ne cédant pas à l'hilarité générale.

- Callum..., fit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

- Je n'y peux rien si elle prend tout mal ! se défendit-il.

Outrée, Ariana protesta aussitôt.

- Tu la cherches depuis des années ! Ca ne te lasses pas à la fin ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

Il soupira.

- D'accord, d'accord...promis, je serais plus sympa...la prochaine fois, je lui achèterais une perruque.

Ariana frappa l'épaule de son frère, ce qui le fit d'avantage rire.

* * *

><p><strong>PART IV<strong>

* * *

><p>Ariana rêvait. Elle flottait au dessus du lac, suspendue dans les airs dans un habit de soie blanc, dont les manches touchaient la surface de l'eau sombre et ténébreuse. La lune trônait haut dans le ciel, remplaçant l'astre du jour à présent que la nuit était tombée. Dans son halo de lumière blanchâtre, la sphère argenté illuminait le ciel obscur, alors que de petites étoiles pareilles à des lucioles scintillaient autour d'elle. La jeune fille ressemblait à un fantôme, une poupée de porcelaine portée par le souffle du vent, et dont la paleur défiait celle de la lune. Elle souriait. Tendrement. Avec douceur et bientôt, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues légèrement roses. Son sourire ne disparut cependant pas, bien que sa tristesse était grande. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux la surface de l'eau, à quelques centimètres seulement de son corps. Une distance infime les séparait, et pourtant c'était cette distance qui brisait le coeur d'Ariana. Ce n'était pas l'eau qu'elle regardait, fixait, admirait avec un tel acharnement, c'était...lui.<p>

L'image d'un inconnu la suivait à travers l'eau. Il n'y avait que la surface qui empêchait Ariana de le toucher. C'était étrange. Elle n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit bien là, il y avait pourtant son visage, son corps en dessous du sien, ses traits, son sourire, ses yeux... Ariana ne réussissait jamais à voir autre chose que ses yeux. Le reste de son visage lui était inconnu, car à l'instant où les prunelles obscures du jeune homme se plantaient dans les siennes, elle oubliait tout le reste pour n'en retenir que la lueur de son regard intense. Etait-il seulement réel ? C'était la question que se posait souvent Ariana, mais elle gardait ce rêve aussi précieusement qu'un secret. C'était son secret. Juste à elle. Il était juste là pour elle. Elle le savait. Elle y croyait. Dans un mouvement d'une grâce troublante, la jeune fille toucha du bout du doigt la surface de l'eau, créant des cercles qui s'éloignèrent au fur et à mesure, et alors une nouvelle lueur dansa dans les prunelles du jeune homme.

Haletante, Ariana se réveilla brutalement. Cette nuit-là, elle ne réussit pas à se rendormir.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! =) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! =) A la prochaine fois ! Je tiens à dire que le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit, et que le troisième est quasiment terminé. Je posterais, comme à chaque fois, un petit extrait du chapitre suivant dans quelques jours, selon les reviews. Merci ! =)<p> 


	4. Chapter II : Les Reines Serpentardiennes

**Et me voilà pour un chapitre 2 ! =) En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DEUX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PART I<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ariana,<em>

_Je t'ai observé, admiré, dessiné, imaginé, sans cesse. Je te rêve, toutes les nuits. Depuis si longtemps à présent, que les mois, les jours, les années ne signifient plus rien pour moi. Le temps s'écoule lentement, tellement lentement que mon coeur se fend. Il se fend, se tend, s'étire et se déchire. Ton sourire, véritable ode à l'astre du jour, tes yeux , océans bleutés, seul reflet de ton âme, ta voix, chantante, envoûtante, parfait carillon de l'horloge du paradis... tout en toi me ravit. Je souris. Je ris. Ton image seule me donne un souffle d'espoir innatendu. Aime-moi Ariana. Je t'en prie. Fais-le. Un jour. Lorsqu'il te plaira, j'attendrai. A jamais, j'attendrai un signe de toi, un sourire de tes lèvres rosées, un regard émerveillé qui me ferait savoir que tu t'es décidée. Que tu m'as remarqué. Je suis à toi. Tu m'as emprisonné, capturé, envoûté. Tu m'as jeté un sort si puissant que les mots me manquent. Mon souffle s'accélère, et alors que je sens mon coeur s'emballer, je mets aussitôt des barrières, et je m'en vais. Je m'en vais loin, loin de toi, car te voir est une intarissable torture pour moi. Tu es mon soleil. Ma Lune. Ma reine. Ma perte...Sauves-moi, car sans toi, je mourrais._

_L._

Ariana relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Des millions de fois, sans jamais s'en lasser. Son coeur s'emballait, se contractait, et son souffle s'était bloqué dans sa poitrine dès les premières phrases. Il y avait cette chose en elle, ce sentiment, cette sensation qui lui criait que ces mots étaient ceux du jeune homme de ses rêves. Celui-là même qui hantait ses nuits, ses pensées, ses songes les plus profonds, et qui l'obsédait. Oui, il l'obsédait. Bien qu'elle ne pensait pas réellement qu'il existait en chair et en os, cette lettre la faisait espérer. Qui était vraiment cette admirateur, cela, Ariana ne le savait pas, seules quelques hypothèses se formaient dans son esprit troublé. Voulait-elle vraiment savoir au fond ? Toute la magie de cette démarche ne résidait pas dans le secret de son expéditeur ? Probablement. Mais la curiosité tiraillait de toutes parts la jeune fille, si bien qu'elle voulut sortir prendre l'air, se vider l'esprit pour y voir plus clair. Aussi, elle descendit les marches de la salle commune des gryffondors, et traversa d'un pas décidé, mais discret, la pièce pour se diriger avec espoir vers le portrait. Oui, Ariana avait de l'espoir. Beaucoup trop même...

- Ariana..., siffla une voix derrière son dos.

La jeune lionne grimaça, envoya des ondes de colère au Merlin tout puissant, et pesta contre son frère, qu'elle pu admirer en se retournant. Les bras croisés sur son torse parfaitement dessiné, ses cheveux mi-longs retombant de chaque côté de son visage à l'expression mi-amusé, mi-narquoise, il se tenait là, appuyé nonchalamment contre le canapé rouge. Ariana fit un sourire angélique. Il fallait absoluement qu'elle échappe à Calleb si elle voulait avoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant de liberté. Oui, car Calleb, à l'inverse de Callum, n'était pas d'une nature douce et tranquille. Si Callum était comparable au coulis de l'eau d'un joli ruisseau, Calleb , lui, était la pluie fracassante d'une horrible tempête.

- Calleb ! s'exclama-t-elle, souriante. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu avais entrainement de Quidditch pour préparer le prochain match ?

Il sourit, toujours partagé entre l'amusement et la moquerie.

- Entrainement reporté, dit-il simplement.

Il n'avait pas bougé, et c'était contenté de regarder sa petite soeur qu'il savait sur le point de fuir la tannière douce et rassurante des lions. Grave erreur ! Quelle grande naïve ! Elle pensait échapper à la vigilance sans égale de ses frères ! C'était pour cela que Calleb n'aimait pas la savoir seule, surtout si tard au soir. Elle était trop naïve, trop petite, trop ... fragile. Ariana manquait avant tout de méfiance, même si son courage était visible, elle restait bien trop jeune pour vadrouiller dans le château sans chaperon. Hors de question qu'une élève de sixième année seulement ait droit aux mêmes libertés qu'une septième année ! En encore, Calleb permettait rarement à ses amies, et à ses relations plus qu'amicales de se pavaner sans protection. Il était, il fallait bien l'avouer, très protecteur ce qui l'emmenait souvent sur les chemins sinueux de la paranoïa.

Ariana se dandina un instant, ses mains se croisant nerveusement dans son dos sans que Calleb ne puisse les voir. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- C'est vraiment dommage..., souffla-t-elle, interrompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Il fit un sourire en coin, et s'avança vers elle. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut placé à quelques centimètres de sa soeur, observant et analysant ses traits comme les pages d'un livre. A coup sûr, il ne la laisserait pas sortir.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Nulle part, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- J'avais crus comprendre que tu allais faire un tour...

- Tu as mal compris !

- Alors pourquoi avoir mis ta veste ?

- Je suis frileuse ! mentit-elle, sans se démonter.

Il soupira, l'air désespéré, secouant la tête de droite à gauche en se pinçant l'arrète du nez.

- Aria'...tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir..., dit-il.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et reprit un peu d'assurance. Il était ardu de rester campé sur ses positions lorsque Calleb vous faisait face.

- Je ne vais rejoindre personne Calleb, ni petit-ami, ni une quelconque mauvaise fréquentation. Je vais prendre l'air, me dégourdir les jambes. Rien qui ne nécessite une garde rapprochée. Alors, maintenant, puis-je enfin sortir ou tu vas me barrer la route ?

Ariana s'impatientait, elle en avait assez de devoir toujours se justifier auprès de quelqu'un. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle donc pas faire un pas sans qu'on lui dise de faire attention ? Les autres ne voyaient vraiment en elle qu'une petite chose fragile, qu'il fallait toujours protéger, surveiller, couver. La jeune fille avait d'autant plus l'impression, que ce cocon si bien formé, ne faisait que l'étouffer d'avantage chaque jour. Elle aimait ses frères, mais ceux-ci se montraient parfois tellement agaçants qu'il devenait impossible pour Ariana de ne pas mentir afin de profiter d'un peu de liberté.

- Si ce n'est qu'une balade, ça ne t'ennui donc pas que je viennes avec toi ? répliqua-t-il, tous sourires.

Ariana ferma les yeux quelques instants, emproi à une profonde exaspération. Cette fois-ci, Calleb entendrait, quoiqu'il fasse, les reproches de sa soeur qui trop longtemps avaient été renfermés.

- Calleb ! Vous ne pouvez pas continuer, toi et Callum, à me surprotéger comme vous le faites ! Je ne suis plus une enfant, et j'apprécierais de faire ce que je veux, sans qu'un charre d'assaut ne me suives à chaque fois que je m'éloignes un peu trop à votre goût ! Il est grand temps que que vous vous m'étiez dans le crâne que je peux me débrouiller seule ! Sans votre aide ! Ni...la surveillance - vraiment très discrète - de vos amis ! J e-n' a i-b e s o i n-d e-p e r s o n n e !

Elle avait détaché les derniers mots comme s'il était plus simple pour Calleb de comprendre ainsi. Son frère ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il restait planté devant elle sans dire un mot, ses yeux cherchant dans les siens une quelconque trace de remord. Mais il n'en trouva pas. Elle était sûr d'elle, décidée. Rien ne pourrait plus les faire retourner en arrière, car à présent que la jeune fille avait formulé sa demande désespérée, Calleb ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Jusque-là, il avait balayé les commentaires de son entourage, se disant sans cesse que sa soeur aurait toujours besoin d'eux, que jamais elle ne s'en irait très loin, qu'elle resterait leur petite chose fragile...Hélas, il était clair dès à présent, qu'Ariana n'avait plus qu'une envie : respirer. En outre, les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé résonnèrent un moment dans l'esprit du gryffondor. Enfin, il ouvra la bouche, un peu moins sûr de lui qu'ordinaire.

- Tu auras toujours besoin de nous..., dit-il douloureusement.

Il se rattachait à la seule idée qui le rassurait, s'y accrochant de toutes ses forces comme à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine tempête. Rien ne pourrait lui enlever l'espoir que Ariana serait toujours sous son aile, et l'idée même qu'elle puisse s'y échapper le dégoûtait. Le regard furieux de la jeune fille ne résista pas à celui de son frère, et se fit plus doux, presque tendre.

- Evidemment. Mais pas tout le temps. Considères que je suis assez grande pour pouvoir vous demander de l'aide lorsque j'en aurais besoin, et non pas quand _vous_, l'aurez décidé, dit-elle.

Il soupira, détourna le regard. La jeune lionne déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère, et tourna le dos à regrets. Elle aurait voulu poursuivre cette conversation, mais elle savait que Calleb ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Le fait est qu'il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison, à lui, comme à Callum, encore un point en commun entre les deux jumeaux. Silencieusement, elle passa par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et disparut dans les couloirs du château.

* * *

><p><strong>PART II<strong>

* * *

><p>En surplomb de la salle commune des serpentards, dans de grands fauteuils épais verts, calés contre le mur opposant le portrait de l'entrée, trônaient deux merveilles de la maison serpentard. Des merveilles ? Oh, oui ! Elles étaient les plus beaux et riches joyaux que Salazar Serpentard aurait pu rêvé d'avoir. Là, assises telles des reines surveillant leur cour royale, leur regard circulant dans la pièce comme deux phares en pleine mer, elles ne souriaient, ni de riaient, préférant largement entretenir la chaleur hostile qu'elle pouvait dégager. Il était étrange de constater, qu'à l'inverse d'être d'une froideur glaciale digne d'un climat du Grand Nord, elles émanaient une sorte de chaleur dangereuse qui, fréquemment, était un argument plutôt explicite pour dissuader les élèves de les approcher de trop près. Les plus jeunes, comme les plus vieux, craignaient leur courroux royale. Leur cruauté était connue de tous à Poudlard, et bien que jamais aucun membre du corps enseignant ne se soit aperçu du pouvoir qu'elles exerçaient sur les autres, mêmes eux ressentaient le caractère malveillant des deux jeunes femmes. En somme, elles n'étaient ni violentes, ni meurtrières, mais tous savaient où se trouvaient les limites de leur bienveillance, si toutefois elles pouvaient en faire preuve.<p>

Elles étaient donc là, admirées et observées des plus jeunes demoiselles, dont la jalousie les rendaient d'un vert semblable à celui de leur blason. Jamais seules, toujours à deux, elles régnaient ensemble, se partageant une couronne pour le moins imaginaire, mais dont la l'existence n'échappait à personne. A gauche, comme toujours, trônait la belle Cassiopée. D'un visage ovale, dont la peau claire n'était ni pâle, ni halée, un petit nez retroussé qui lui donnait un air enfantin inapproprié, elle possédait deux orbes bleutées, dont les teintes allaient du plus clair au plus foncé, magnifique dégradé tout autour d'une pupille d'un noir intense. Cassiopée était en tout point une reine de beauté, sa taille de guêpe enviée de toutes, et sa chevelure blonde descendant sur ses épaules en une pluie de filaments dorés dont les reflets s'illuminaient au soleil. Elle était éclatante de beauté, d'une apparence si pure, si lumineuse... Sûrement son aspect bienveillant contrastait avec la noirceur de son coeur, trompant les naïfs, et faisant espérer les bons...mais finalement, tous connaissaient l'étendue de sa malveillance. Cassiopée était probablement le plus grand paradoxe du château. Belle et pure d'un côté, et de l'autre, sombre, dangereuse, et manipulatrice.

Malgré cela, elle ne représentait pas la plus grande menace de la maison Serpentard. A ses côtés, la Reine Juliana fixait sans ciller l'entrée de la fosse aux serpents...

Il entra d'un pas assuré dans la salle commune des verts, suivis d'Enzo et de Jared, tous deux discutant du prochain match de quidditch, comme tout Poudlard cette semaine-là. Le regard d'Antony se porta sur le fond de la pièce, juste en face de lui. Ses sombres iris rencontrèrent deux prunelles flamboyantes, et l'espace d'un instant il ressentit comme une décharge électrique, allant de ses doigts à ses orteils, en passant par tous les muscles de son corps. Il frissonna, dissimulant sa surprise, tandis qu'à plusieurs mètres de lui, à travers le brouhaha de la salle, et les interruptions visuelles provoquées par les fréquents passages des élèves entre le serpentard et la jeune femme, Antony distinguait aisément la silhouette féminine qui le fixait. Les yeux du jeune homme ne purent s'empêcher de la détailler, remontant de bas en haut...

Ce fut d'abord la vision enchanteresse de ses divines jambes, croisées, soigneusement recouvertes d'un collant noir mais transparent, qui retint l'attention du Donjuan. Puis, il remonta lentement son regard, pour découvrir une taille fine, moulée dans une robe d'un noir brillant, accompagné d'un décolleté à en faire pâlir les enseignants du château. Il fut aussitôt saisit par la brillance et l'aspect soyeux des boucles d'ébènes de la jeune femme, qui retombaient en une cascade étourdissante sur ses épaules fines et dénudées. Finalement, ce fut son visage qui fit tourner la tête du coureur de jupons. Aucun défaut, des traits parfaitement dessinés, un nez fin, des lèvres pulpeuses d'un rouge sang contrastant avec la couleur de sa peau, laiteuse, envoûtante. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil oeuvre d'art. Mais son supplice ne se termina pas pour autant, car lorsque ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux deux orbes, d'un bleu gris mélangé à un vert si clair, si limpide qu'il en était presque transparent, il fut comme happé, tiré en avant par une force surnaturelle dont il ne comprit tout d'abord pas l'étendue.

Si les autres élèves ne remarquèrent pas l'échange muet entre Antony et Juliana, une certaine serpentarde, elle, ne rata rien de la scène. Hanna se tenait en bas des escaliers menant aux dortoirs, son regard allant du serpentard à la belle Juliana, sa colère montant au fur et à mesure qu'elle saisissait l'ampleur de la situation. Antony dévorait la jeune femme des yeux, et elle, immobile, le fixait d'une expression digne des plus belles statues grecques, une beauté immortalisée dans la pierre. Figée, dans une splendeur égale à celle de la Lune, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait les yeux ouverts, mais en réalité, son regard ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Elle surveillait, analysait, calculait, et dans sa tête d'innombrables plans se mettaient en place afin de servir ses secrets desseins. Enfin, elle tourna la tête vers sa droite, adressant un regard complice à Cassiopée, qui elle-même reporta son attention sur le serpentard. Antony fronça les sourcils. Oui, lui, le Roi des Serpents, l'idole, le plus robuste, le plus vicieux, serait bientôt la proie de deux vipères affamées...

* * *

><p><strong>PART III<strong>

* * *

><p>On frappa trois coups distincts à la porte. La soirée était déjà bien avancée, et les étoiles n'en finissaient plus de briller dans le ciel nuageux. Un vent glacial soufflait contre les fenêtres de la chambre. Antony se retourna, regardant d'abord le bois sombre de la porte du dortoir. Qui venait-donc troubler le fil de ses réflexions, à une heure aussi tardive ?<p>

Trois autres coups s'abattirent, cette fois-ci plus brutalement. Le serpentard reposa le cadre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, le rangeant dans le troisième tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, et une fois la poignée tournée, l'ouvrit rapidement.

- Je n'aime pas attendre, dit-elle.

Elle se tenait là, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte d'une façon si désinvolte, mais qui pourtant n'enlevait rien à son charme. Son visage enfantin, si aimable, ne coïncidait pas du tout avec le regard qu'elle lui jeta à cet instant, ni avec le ton de sa réplique. Comment pouvait-elle paraître si candide, en étant une si vicieuse vipère ?

- Et je n'aime pas être dérangé, rétorqua le serpentard, sans aucune trace de sympathie sur ses traits.

Elle sourit, amusée, et quelque chose brilla dans son regard.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que nous soyons quittes alors, souffla-t-elle, charmeuse.

Cassiopée se mordit la lèvre. _"Il était tel que Juliana l'avait décrit"_ pensa-t-elle. La jeune femme s'avança, s'apprêtant à entrer dans la chambre sans l'accord d'Antony, mais hélas pour elle, il n'était pas de cet avis. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle parlait, elle se croyait tout permise, mais la réalité était qu'elle et Juliana ne reignaient pas seules sur le château. Le serpentard était le principal détenteur de l'autorité. Antony bloqua la jeune femme, et celle-ci leva un regard surprit vers lui.

- Ne me laisseras-tu pas entrer ? s'étonna-t-elle avec une innocence feinte.

Le jeune homme sourit, moqueur.

- Cela dépendra de la raison de ta venue Cassiopée. Ici, personne entre sans que je le décides. A toi de me convaincre..., lui dit-il.

Elle sourit largement, fit glisser un doigt sur le torse du jeune homme, le regardant à travers l'épais voile de ses cils.

- Oh, voyons, que crains-tu exactement ? Je ne suis pas une menace..., mentit-elle.

Il leva un sourcil narquois.

- A moi de juger. Puisque tu te refuses à dire clairement ce que tu souhaites, libères donc la place que tu occupes devant ma porte. Tu bloques l'entrée pour des personnes plus importantes, asséna-t-il, coupant court à la conversation.

Il referma la porte brutalement, la forçant à se reculer. Un cri de rage se fit entendre, ainsi que plusieurs coups violents sur la porte. Antony sourit, se retourna pour retourner à ses occupations, mais la voix de la vipère s'éleva finalement.

- Sale serpentard ! Ne tiens-tu donc pas à voir les frères Anderson tomber ? s'écria-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta, serra les dents, et rouvrit la porte. Son agacement était visible, et il ne se préoccupa pas d'être aimable ou courtois envers elle. Il ne prit pas de pincettes.

- Parles, ordonna-t-il.

Une expression de pure rage animait les traits de la jeune femme, et elle se força au calme pour répondre.

- Moi et Juliana pensons qu'il serait bête de ne pas s'allier entre serpentards. Il est grand temps que les Anderson comprennent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas défier les verts. Leur prétention se doit être anéantie, tout comme leur influence sur les gryffondors. Ils sont trop populaires, le seul moyen d'avoir les lions à nos pieds c'est de détruire leurs idoles.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Elle avait même tout à fait raison. Mais Antony ne pu s'empêcher de sourire d'un air taquin, la provoquant avec amusement.

- Tu parles comme un général, lui fit-il. Sais-tu seulement ce que cela entraînera ?

Elle acquiesça, et un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres roses. Elle appuya ses mains contre les deux côtés de l'encadrement de la porte, et avança son visage vers celui d'Antony.

- Nous serons enfin à la tête du château. Plus aucune maison ne voudra se rebeller contre nous ; et moi, Juliana, et toi règnerons tous les trois. Nous terroriserons à loisir les élèves : poufsouffles, serdaigles, et gryffondors. Imagines la gloire que cela nous apportera auprès du maître ? La réputation que nous aurons une fois cela réalisé ? Ne serait-ce pas magnifique ?

Il se rapprocha également, sortant un peu plus de la chambre, pour venir sur le pas de la porte avec Cassiopée, son visage près du sien. Il prit son menton du bout des doigts, et le leva vers lui.

- Oui, magnifique. Tout autant qu'un rêve. Que crois-tu ma belle ? Que nous resterons tous les trois, et qu'aucun de nous ne voudra tirer la couverture à soit ? Naïve ! Ni moi, ni toi, ni Juliana n'aura le coeur de partager la gloire. Un seul recevra les lauriers ma chère. Si tu crois le contraire, c'est que tu es stupide.

Il relâcha aussitôt, et sans douceur, son menton. Cassiopée lui adressait un regard meurtrier. En un instant, il l'avait remise à sa place, et ça, pour une reine, c'était inconcevable. Elle recula, ses talons claquant contre le sol, et elle leva dignement la tête, défiant Antony.

- Nous verrons bien qui de nous deux aura raison. Du reste, tu es convié par Juliana au Bal de la rentrée. Tâches d'être présentable.

Le serpentard fit un large sourire.

- Etait-ce trop humiliant pour elle de venir me demander d'être son cavalier, de vive voix ? s'amusa-t-il, appuyant son épaule gauche contre la porte.

Cassiopée ne répondit pas. Elle avait déjà disparue dans les escaliers menant à son propre dortoir. Antony attendit quelques secondes avant de refermer sa porte, un sourire illuminant ses lèvres. Ainsi, Cassiopée et Juliana requéraient son aide. Elles ne seraient pas déçues...

* * *

><p><strong>PART IV<strong>

* * *

><p>Les couloirs du château étaient déserts. A la faible lueur de la lune, une silhouette se dessinait près des portes de la Grande Salle. L'ombre de la jeune fille la suivait partout, redessinant ses formes sur le sol de pierre. Personne n'aurait du circuler à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs, mais Ariana avait besoin de réponses. Elle marcha jusqu'à la table, qui se matin encore était pleine de gryffondors, et se rassit à la place exacte qu'elle avait occupé plus tôt dans la journée. Cette même place, qui lui avait permis de rencontrer l'intense regard qui hantait ses rêves. La jeune fille resta assise un moment, le regard perdu dans le vide, ses doigts posés sur la longue table, caressant le bois dans un toucher aérien. Enfin, ses deux prunelles bleutées se levèrent, et regardèrent un point fixe devant elle. Là bas, juste en face, se trouvait la table des serdaigles, puis, au fond, celle des serpentards. A quelle table s'était-il assis ? A quoi ressemblait-il, mise à part ses sombres pupilles ?<p>

L'espace d'un instant, Ariana se l'imagina. "Il serait blond, comme moi" pensa-t-elle." Avec une bouche fine, un large sourire, de grandes mains chaudes. Il aurait une voix envoûtante, douce, et caressante. Il serait attentionné, calme, et toujours chaleureux. Il aimerait rire, et ne me considèrerait pas comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il serait parfait". L'imagine idéalisé qu'elle se faisait de lui, n'aurait probablement rien à voir avec la réalité, Ariana le savait. Mais elle aimait répéter ces quelques phrases pour elle, s'imaginant dans ses bras, bercer par sa voix. Ces derniers temps, il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle pouvait s'endormir. En pensant à lui.

La Grande Salle était tellement silencieuse, que seuls les battements du coeur d'Ariana émettaient un son. Soudain, alors que la jeune fille ne cessait d'imaginer le jeune homme, un froissement, puis un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière elle. Poussant un soupire, Ariana ne se rendit tout d'abord pas compte qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa bouche, et que deux bras la tirèrent en arrière, qu'elle pensa que Calleb n'avait pas toujours tort. Elle n'aurait pas du sortir...

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions ! =)<p> 


	5. Chapter III : Le venin de la Reine

**Et voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE TROIS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PART I<strong>

* * *

><p>Le Bal de la rentrée. Un grand évènement organisé tous les ans, quelques semaines après la rentrée des classes, et généralement une excellente excuse pour faire la fête. Dumbledore considérait cette fête comme une occasion pour les premières années de s'intégrer d'avantage au reste des élèves, mais les serpentards en profitaient plutôt pour instaurer les bases d'une bonne année scolaire. Les bases ? Oh, oui les bases ! Chaque début d'année, Juliana Blackwood, et Cassiopée VanDernt se servaient de cette fête pour mettre en place le Jeu des Echelles. Vous n'étiez pas invité à y participer, vous y étiez obligé. Pas de place pour les faux jetons ! Et il était mille fois préférable de jouer le jeu plutôt que de s'y refuser, auquel cas les conséquences seraient terribles. Le Jeu des Echelles consistait à relever toute sorte de défis, de gages, pour réussir à gravir les échellons, les niveaux, au fil de la soirée. A minuit, quand fatidiquement les douze coups sonneront, celui qui sera le plus haut sur l'échelle sera désigné vainqueur. Le prix ? Rien de moins que de figurer parmi les premières années les plus en vus de Serpentard, sans oublier le fait que la gagnant serait convié aux soirées exceptionnelles des dernières années. Un billet première classe pour être avec les plus puissants du château ! Il y avait cependant peu de premières années qui réussissaient l'exploit d'atteindre le plus haut niveau du jeu. Un seul avait réussis depuis plus de huit ans. Antony Lucas Jackson. Evidemment. Qui d'autre !<p>

A l'instar des verts et argents, les autres maisons elles-aussi avaient leurs petits jeux. Serdaigle testait chaque année ses nouveaux élèves avec un quizz de connaissances historiques des plus ennuyeux ; chez Poufsouffle, c'était celui qui réussissait à construire le plus rapidement un cheval de Troie. Quant à Gryffondor, comme il était de notoriété publique qu'ils étaient pour la plupart des petits farceurs, ils organisaient la compétition de la meilleure blague. Ils avaient même construit un podium ! Bien entendu, ces jeux ne concernaient que les premières années. Les autres ayant tous passés ce passage douloureux, pour certains, et amusant, pour d'autres, ils ne faisaient que regarder et s'amuser en se rappelant eux-mêmes leur première année. Ainsi, ils laissaient place à la nouvelle génération, et perpétraient les traditions de leurs maisons respectives. Le lendemain du Bal de la rentrée, était étonnamment toujours difficile...

Ce fut le matin du 15 septembre, veille du Bal, qu'Antony reçut un courrier bien étrange. Assis à la table des serpentards lors du petit-déjeuner, il vit son hiboux aux larges et sombres ailes se déplacer vers lui, et en un léger piaillement il se posa devant le jeune homme, renversant au moins trois verres de jus de citrouilles, et une carafe d'eau. Bien entendu, les autres élèves se turent, et n'osèrent pas élever la voix pour râler. Ils savaient ce qu'ils encourreraient. Antony récupéra la missive accrochée à la patte du volatile, et une fois fait, ce dernier s'envola dans les airs pour rejoindre la volière. Le Donjuan soupira, encore fatigué de sa courte nuit de sommeil, et déplia enfin, sous les yeux curieux d'Enzo, son plus fidèle ami, la fameuse lettre.

_Cher Antony,_

_Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écris, mais je me dois de t'informer d'un fait qui, à l'évidence, te déplaira fortement. Il semblerait, d'après mes sources, que ton père se soit entretenu avec la famille Blackwood. Je ne sais de quoi ils ont parlé, ni si les informations suivantes ont un rapport direct avec cela, mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais le savoir. Ma soeur aurait entendu l'aînée des Blackwood, Arabella parler des futures fiançailles de sa soeur, Juliana. Etant la plus jeune, et la seule qui n'est pas encore promise, Juliana doit se marier l'année prochaine, au mois de Février. Ses parents ont tout prévus, mais il reste à savoir qui est l'identité de l'heureux élut, si je puis dire. Et c'est ici que tu interviens. Ton nom a été prononcé Tony'. D'après ce que l'on m'a rapporté, ton père et le père de Juliana se sont arrangés pour unir vos deux familles. Comme tu es le seul fils Jackson à ce jour, il est donc évident que tu es désormai impliqué. Je tâcherais de te donner des nouvelles plus précises la prochaine fois, mais pour l'instant tâches de faire attention à toi. Tu n'étais pas le seul sur la listes des fiancés potentiels, d'autres convoitent Juliana, et sont prêts à tout pour l'avoir. Sois vigilent. _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_E. J. H_

_Ps: Est-ce nécessaire de te rappeler de ne jamais révéler tes sources ? _

Antony relut la lettre plusieurs fois, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus, et les traits de son visage se fermant aussitôt. Figé. Glacé. Le serpentard n'osait plus bouger ni parler, il y avait entre ses mains une information cruciale, et pour le moins effrayante, qui lui ouvrait les yeux sur les récents évènements et qui par la même occasion le terrifiait. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi son père avait utilisé Hanna pour le surveiller, pourquoi aussi Juliana lui trouvait un intérêt soudain. Tout s'éclairait, et d'une façon que le jeune homme n'aimait pas du tout. Il serra les dents, se leva, pris son sac sur son épaule et quitta la Grande Salle, déclenchant la surprise de ses camarades. La lettre toujours dans sa main, il marcha en direction du lac. L'air frais ne réussit ni à le calmer, ni à lui remettre les idées en place, et il s'assit un moment sur un rocher qui se trouvait près du bord de l'eau. Lui faisant de l'ombre, un haut et imposant saule pleureur surplombait le serpentard. Antony regardait droit devant lui, son coeur tapant frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique. Il n'osait croire ce que sa tante lui racontait, et pourtant il savait que ce jour arriverait. Le jour qui signerait le début de la fin. La fin de son monde, de sa vie, de ses envies. Il ne pourrait jamais plus être libre de ses choix, condamné à être le mari d'une femme qu'il n'aime pas, qu'il ne connaît pas, et bientôt, il ressemblerait à son père. A cette figure paternelle dure et froide, sans coeur ni conscience, qui peine à éprouver un quelconque sentiment. Un cadavre en somme, mais qui en plus ne pourrait pas librement penser et agir. Il aurait tout le temps une femme, un père, un beau-père, qui lui soufflerait les démarches qu'il devra entreprendre.

Plus de filles d'un soir, plus de fêtes, plus de secrets, il serait observé en permanence, jugé, évalué. Enchaîné à Juliana, aux Blackwood, à sa destinée qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas connaître. Dans sa tête, un train sifflait et une voix criait bien fort _" Terminus, tout le monde descend ". _L'enfer sur terre, si l'on peut dire. C'est ainsi qu'Antony le voyait, qu'il l'envisageait. C'était la fin de sa liberté.

- Aie !

Le serpentard sursauta, et se retourna vivement, reprenant son expression arrogante et froide. C'était une jeune fille, à la longue et soyeuse chevelure blonde, et aux yeux d'un bleu clair teinté de vert et de gris. Magnifique. On aurait dit une petite poupée de porcelaine, avec sa peau claire, ses lèvres pulpeuses, d'un rose appétissant, et ses longs cils noirs, courbés. Elle avait les joues rosies, et se mordillait la lèvre en tenant son pied, la tête baissée vers le sol, et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence du serpentard, elle releva lentement la tête vers lui. Aussitôt alors, Antony se détourna, fixant l'arbre à sa gauche.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger..., dit-elle, confuse.

- Trop tard, répondit-il sèchement.

Il évitait son regard autant que possible, comme dégoûté par la simple vision de sa fine et menue silhouette. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent, et il serra les poings, faisant ressortir les veines de ses bras. La jeune fille ne sus pas comment interpréter l'attitude du serpentard, elle le regarda prudemment et tenta de s'approcher doucement.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle.

Il recula d'un pas, à présent légèrement caché par le voile de feuillages provenant du saule, qui retombait devant lui.

- C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut le demander, répliqua-t-il, tendu.

L'atmosphère était étrangement électrique. Comme si chaque minute pouvait être celle qui ferait basculer le temps. La jeune fille fit la moue, regarda son pied endoloris, et le secoua en grimaçant légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, j'étais distraite, et je n'ai pas vu les pierres devant moi. Saleté de cailloux ! Mais je pense que je ne me suis pas tordu la cheville.

Il pinça les lèvres.

- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit.

- Pas la peine de vous inquiéter...je vais b...

- Je ne m'inquiétais pas ! la coupa-t-il, moqueur. J'espérais que vous seriez partie à l'infirmerie pour vous soigner. Je préfèrerais rester seul.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil surpris, vexée, mais n'abandonna pas pour autant.

- Ce n'est pas terrible de rester seul, commenta-t-elle.

Antony s'exaspérait de minutes en minutes. N'allait-elle jamais partir ? Il retint un soupire impatient.

- Question de point de vue, fit-il brièvement.

Elle trouva une grosse pierre à sa gauche, un peu plus éloignée du jeune homme et s'y assis, le fixant toujours, sans voir son visage.

- Je n'aime pas rester seule. Enfin, on est toujours mieux que mal accompagné. Mais la solitude, je trouve ça plutôt triste. Pas vous ?

Cette fois-ci, Antony soupira, agacé. Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui d'avoir un débat sur la solitude.

- Non. Il est nettement plus conseillé d'être seul. D'ailleurs vous n...

- C'est un discours de solitaire ça ! lança-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin.

Antony détestait qu'on lui coupe la parole, mais il ne dit rien. Un silence s'installa, mais la jeune fille n'était pas prête à le laisser tranquille.

- C'est quoi votre nom ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était celle des enfants avides de réponses, curieux de tout et prêt à explorer les moindres recoins d'ombres qu'ils pourraient trouver. Antony s'appuya sur le saule, toujours tourné de façon à ce qu'elle ne voit pas son visage.

- Tony', souffla-t-il rapidement.

Elle sourit.

- Tony' est une abréviation d'Antony ? N'est-ce pas ?

Il murmura un oui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau.

- _Moi c'est..._

Comme une brusque déchirure, un éclair perçant la terre, et faisant tout exploser, le décors disparut, absorbé par une puissance invisible. La nom de la jeune fille avait été avalé par le vacarme assourdissant causé par le brusque bouleversement, et bientôt le paysage se rétablit, inchangé, comme si tout c'était remis en place en une demi seconde. Sauf elle. Disparue, envolée. Il ne restait plus que Tony', assis sur le rocher, appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans un sursaut qui le fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ça n'avait été qu'un simple rêve, ses yeux s'assombrirent et la douleur inonda ses traits.

Entrant dans une colère noire, Antony déchira la lettre et jeta les morceaux de parchemins dans l'eau.

* * *

><p><strong>PART II<strong>

* * *

><p>- ASSEEEEEEEEZ !<p>

C'était un pur rugissement, une voix féminine, mais ferme, sans appel. La jeune femme à la chevelure d'ébène prit entre ses mains le premier bibelot devant elle et le jeta à terre. Le pauvre vase en cristal s'écrasa en de petits morceaux qui scintillèrent sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Entourée de son habituel groupe de filles, Juliana se tourna vers elles d'un air rageur.

- Bande d'incapables ! Ce n'est pas compliqué d'obtenir une robe des mains d'une poufsouffle ! N'avez-vous donc rien appris durant ces six années ? Puisque vous êtes dans l'incapacité de me procurer ce dont j'ai besoin, j'irais moi-même le réclamer !

Quelques filles du groupe avaient baissés leurs têtes vers le sol, quant aux autres elles fixaient d'un oeil effrayé la septième année qui leur faisait face, menaçante. Sortant du lot de serpentardes chargées des petits soins de la Reine Juliana, Cassiopée s'avança d'une démarche souple vers sa "soeur". Se postant à ses côtés, avec une moue moqueuse, elle fit signe aux filles de déguerpir.

- Julia', tu sais bien que l'on est jamais mieux servis que par soit-même, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire malicieux.

Juliana se força au calme et respira lentement, jetant des regards noirs aux quelques élèves qui la regardaient. La Grande Salle avait abandonné ses couleurs traditionnelles, et les grandes tables avaient disparues. A présent, une estrade avait été montée pour accueillir les musiciens, et différentes petites tables rondes avaient été disposées dans toute la salle, recouvertes de nappes blanches et brillantes, ainsi que de beaux vases de cristal contenant des fleurs. Cassiopée et Juliana se chargeaient tous les ans des préparatifs du Bal de la rentrée, et c'était à tous les coups une réussite. Mais cette année, Juliana peinait à mettre ses projets en place. En effet, la robe qu'elle avait prévus de porter avait été acheté un jour plus tôt par une poufsouffle de troisième année. Rouge de colère en constatant que l'unique et magnifique robe n'était plus dans la vitrine du magasin, Juliana avait chargé son cercle privé "d'amies" de retrouver l'identité de l'acheteuse, et de récupérer la robe. Hélas, il semblerait qu'elle doive se débrouiller par elle-même.

Cassiopée prit la jeune femme par le bras, et elles marchèrent entre les tables, vérifiant si tout était bien à sa place. Cela devait être parfait.

- Ma soeur, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, commença Cassiopée. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le match de Quidditch Serpentard/Gryffondor, est en ce moment sur toutes les bouches, eh bien il semblerait que les paris de ce début d'année soit bouleversés.

Julia' soupira, son air prétentieux et hautain placardé sur son visage.

- Bouleversés comment ? s'enquit-elle.

Cassiopée regarda autour d'elle d'un coup d'oeil rapide, s'assurant de ne pas être entendue.

- J'ai parlé à Jared. Comme tous les ans, il se charge des paris sportifs, et nous touchons habituellement un part importante des résultats, mais il semblerait que la donne ait changé.

Juliana s'arrêta nette, fixa Cassiopée attentivement, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est-à-dire ? fit-elle aussitôt.

- Disons simplement que Serpentard n'a plus la popularité d'autrefois, et que Gryffondor en profite. Nous risquons de voir notre part de revenus baisser, tandis que les lions s'enrichiront. Défaite ou pas.

Juliana arracha une fleurs au passage, pour faire bonne mesure, et serra les dents.

- Nous allons donc manquer de fonds cette année, déduisit-elle, réfléchissant en même temps qu'elles avançaient tous deux vers l'estrade. Nous qui comptions sur ça pour financer nos futurs projets.

Cassiopée la regarda d'un air grave.

- Il faut trouver une solution pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Quelle honte si tous se rendent compte que la Maison Gryffondor est plus riche que la nôtre. Serpentard se doit de rester au plus haut niveau, sans cela on peut dire adieu à la coupe des quatre maisons. La corruption coûte chère, et nos projets d'autant plus. Nous avons besoin d'argent Julia'.

Cassiopée serrait étroitement le bras de Juliana. Sa "soeur", comme elle l'appelait représentait pour elle l'autre moitié du trône de Serpentard, une alliée, et surtout une partenaire. Leur rencontre remontait à loin, au tout premier jour de leur première année. Dans le Poudlard Express, leurs vies s'étaient scellées à jamais. Comme deux moitiés, elles s'étaient trouvées et depuis ne faisaient qu'une. Juliana regardait Cassiopée intensément, cherchant dans son esprit une solution qui sauverait la situation, et ce fut finalement lorsqu'elle aperçue une chevelure noire, et de larges épaules que ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Malicieuse et diabolique, Julia' leva un sourcil intéressé, observant de là où elle se trouvait le dos musclé du jeune homme.

- Cass', je crois avoir trouvé le financement idéal, fit-elle tout en souriant.

La jeune femme blonde, intriguée, se retourna, une main sur la hanche, tandis qu'elle se mettait dans la même position que sa soeur. Regardant toutes les deux le même point, elles échangèrent un coup d'oeil entendu.

* * *

><p><strong>PART III<strong>

* * *

><p>- Depuis quand tu es ami avec Blackwood ? demanda Enzo.<p>

Antony leva les yeux vers son ami. De loin, il le préférait aux autres, bien qu'il n'accordait sa confiance à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même, il s'entendait à merveilles avec le jeune Brams, qui tout comme lui aimait beaucoup la gente féminine. A une époque même, ils avaient entrepris de faire une compétition, mais Enzo avait vite abandonné devant la pratique du Donjuan. Occupés tous deux à mettre en place les banderoles pour le Bal de la rentrée, les deux serpentards étaient à l'opposés l'un de l'autre, de chaque côté des grandes portes, perchés sur deux échelles ensorcelées. Celles-ci étaient maintenues au sol de façon à assurer la sécurité des adolescents, mais d'une simple phrase elle pouvait se déplacer à volonté selon les désirs de celui qui l'utilisait. Antony tenait, les bras tendus, la banderole qu'Enzo, de l'autre côté tentait d'accrocher à la même hauteur que lui.

- Pourquoi cette question ? fit Tony', en fronçant les sourcils.

Le nom de la jeune femme revenait, pour lui, un peu trop souvent dans la conversation ces derniers temps. Enzo fit un sourire en coin, et ses dents parfaitement blanches furent dévoilées par l'étirement de ses lèvres rosées.

- C'est juste que les gens parlent..., dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Même si c'était son plus proche ami, Antony ne racontait rien d'important à Enzo. Il ne lui avait pas parlé son entrevue avec Cassiopée, de sa dispute avec Hanna, et sûrtout pas de ses soupçons envers ses camarades verts. Sa paranoïa constante le poussait à tout garder pour lui, sauf les informations qu'il n'estimait pas importantes.

- Et que disent-ils ? s'enquit Antony.

Cette fois-ci, Enzo baissa les bras et stoppa momentanément son travail. Il regarda Tony' avec un sourire en coin.

- Ils disent que la Reine Rouge t'a invitée au Bal, et que tu as accepté.

Antony sourit.

- Pour une fois les rumeurs sont vraies. Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est une idée amusante ? La si populaire Juliana Blackwood, et le grand Antony Jackson. Un duo épique. Non ?

Son amusement était visible, pourtant son camarade ne semblait pas convaincu de l'hilarité de la situation.

- Disons qu'une Reine Rouge reste une Reine Rouge, et que tu risquerais de te faire manger en entrant dans son jeu. En somme, tu es dans une belle merde mon vieux !

Tony' rit de bon coeur.

- Qu'entends-tu par "tu risques de te faire manger" ? fit-il, amusé, une fois qu'ils eurent terminé d'accrocher la banderole.

Tout en descendant l'échelle, Enzo s'expliqua.

- Les filles comme Juliana Blackwood n'aiment pas être autre part que sur un piédestal. Son truc c'est le pouvoir total, la soumission de toutes les maisons par exemple...elle veut être l'Autorité. La seule. A mon avis, le partage du trône ne sera plus possible cette année. Blackwood finira par éjecter Vandernt, ou l'inverse. Alors...un conseil : ne te mets pas au milieu. Ne participes pas à ça, ou sinon soit plus malin qu'elles, mais là, sans te vexer, ça va être dur.

Enzo frappa amicalement l'épaule d'Antony quand celui-ci fut redescendu. Antony lui fit un sourire carnassier.

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air de croire que j'ignore tout ça ? Je n'ai pas peur de me faire dévorer...je sais précisément comment tirer mon épingle du jeu. Crois-moi.

Le serpentard fit un clin d'oeil à Enzo, mais celui-ci laissa échapper un soupire.

- Me voilà rassuré, parce que la _Bête_ approche, dit-il avant de s'éloigner en direction du hall d'entrée.

En effet, lorsque le jeune Jackson se retourna, la Bête approchait à grands pas, ou plutôt à grands talons hauts. Elle avait l'élégance et la grâce des Grandes Reines, un charme et une beauté mystérieuse, mais surtout elle avait la froideur des plus rudes hivers. Glaciale, hautaine, prétentieuse. Un vrai joyaux pour Serpentard, mais une plaie pour les autres. La jeune femme brune se posta devant Antony, ses mains jointes dans son dos, et l'expression boudeuse. Cette posture lui donnait un air enfantin inquiétant.

- Est-ce que mon futur cavalier aurait quelques minutes à m'accorder ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, et tendit son bras plié vers Juliana, avec un air charmeur.

- Après vous ma chère, fit-il, moqueur.

Levant un sourcil surprit, Juliana croisa son bras avec celui du serpentard, et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, marchant d'un pas lent vers l'extérieur du château. Ce fut seulement après un moment de silence que le jeune homme s'impatienta.

- De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir ô Grande Reine Serpentardienne ? taquina-t-il.

Les lèvres de la concernée s'étirèrent, mais son expression redevint froide. Oublié l'air enfantin et la mine boudeuse ! Il ne restait à présent qu'un bloc de glace, vexé des moqueries évidentes du jeune Jackson.

- En fait, je m'inquiétais de votre santé de tombeur invétéré, fit-elle.

Antony s'étouffa presque.

- Merlin ! Je suis en train de rêver ! Juliana Blackwood s'inquiète à présent ! Le ciel va me tomber sur la tête...

Elle s'arrêta nette, relâcha son bras et le fixa.

- C'est si étonnant que ça ? lâcha-t-elle.

Tony' sourit, croisa les bras sur son torse et prit son habituel air taquin.

- Disons que tu ne dégages pas vraiment l'image d'une jeune fille altruiste et serviable. En fait, tu ne dégages pas grand chose d'humain. Navré de te l'apprendre. Du reste, ma santé est parfaite, mais la tienne risquerait de se dégrader si tu ne me dis pas clairement ce que tu souhaites.

Le regard de Juliana s'assombrit, et il n'y eut bientôt plus rien de sympathique dans ses traits. Elle s'avança vers le serpentard, écrasant ses pieds avec ses talons hauts, et attrapant avec sa main droit la tignasse du jeune homme, plantant par la même occasion ses ongles dans son cuir cheveulu. Malgré l'ambiance électrique, voire violente de cette situation, il y avait quelque chose de comique, d'absurde. Sûrement cela venait-il du fait que Juliana était plus petite, plus menue, et moins impressionnante qu'Antony, bien que tout aussi dangereuse. Il était drôle de voir Antony ainsi traité par une personne d'une taille et d'un poids inférieur au sien. C'était une image assez surréaliste. Le jeune homme grimaça, mais attendit avec curiosité que la jeune femme parle.

- Ecoutes moi bien Jackson, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se moque de moi, ravales donc tes misérables paroles, et commence à réfléchir comme un homme. Je suis une des Reines de Serpentard, une dernière année royale, tu ferais mieux de penser à ce qui pourrait t'arriver si jamais je décide de t'éjecter de ma cour. Crois-moi, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te faire disparaître si jamais tu oses m'insulter ou même me regarder de travers encore une fois. Suis-je clair ?

Elle avait son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui d'Antony, et celui-ci affichait une expression neutre, bien qu'il grimaçait lorsque les ongles de Juliana se plantaient un peu trop fort dans son crâne.

- Limpide, répondit-il.

La Reine Rouge sourit alors d'un air satisfait, et défit sa prise. Elle remis en place le col de la chemise du serpentard, faussement bienveillante, et tourna les talons en étant certaine d'avoir tourné la situation en sa faveur. " Demain, je lui demanderai un soutient financier, et il ne pourra pas refuser " pensa-t-elle. Certitude de courte durée, car aussitôt qu'elle lui eût tourné le dos, deux bras saisirent sa taille pour la faire reculer, et une main se plaça sur sa gorge comme un étau de fer incassable qui semblait se resserrer au fur et à mesure. Juste derrière son oreille, la bouche d'Antony chuchotait des paroles qui fit pâlir la serpentarde. Le venin du jeune homme s'insinua dans l'oreille de la jeune fille, et remonta directement jusqu'à son esprit où d'horribles images se dessinaient. Finalement, quand il fut sûr qu'elle avait saisie l'ampleur des risques qu'elle encourrait à lui reparler ainsi, il la relâcha, et elle se retourna vivement vers lui, telle une furie déployant ses ailes sous l'effet de la colère.

- Comment es-tu au courrant de ça ? s'écria-t-elle.

Antony eut un sourire malin.

- Je sais plus de choses que tu ne le penses Juliana, en outre, je crois aussi savoir que tu voulais me demander quelque chose d'important. N'est-ce pas ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà parlé à Jared, et j'ai aussi déjà fait transféré l'argent nécessaire pour ce trimestre dans le coffre des Serpentard. Je l'alimenterai tous les débuts de trimestre.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le défiant du regard.

- Et tu ne demandes rien en retour ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il ricana.

- Ne sois pas naïve ma belle. En retour, j'exige de diriger moi-même le Grand Conseil. En être un membre important ne me suffit plus. A partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui dirigerais les opérations. Libre à toi de m'assister, mais saches que j'aime travailler seul et que je ne te fais pas confiance. Ni à toi, ni à ton double blond. Ainsi pour éviter tous désaccords, il serait plus juste d'instaurer un système de votes.

La Reine Rouge s'enflamma, furieuse.

- Quoi ? Hors de question ! Moi et Cassiopée avons toujours dirigé le Grand Conseil, le système est très bien comme il est, ne viens pas tout chambouler juste pour une envie soudaine de pouvoir Jackson !

Le jeune homme sourit, agacé, et posa une main sur l'épaule dénudée de la serpentarde, caressant la peau douce qui se trouvait sous ses doigts.

- Voyons ma chérie, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'es plus en mesure de décider. Imagines que tout le monde apprennes ton petit secret... que diraient-ils ? Ton père, tes oncles si fiers de toi, tes admiratrices et puis...Cassiopée ? ... Quelle honte !... Tu ne veux tout de même pas que cette abomination soit révélée ? Allons, je ne te demandes rien d'extravagent. En tout cas, rien que tu ne puisses pas m'accorder, après tout...tu accordes tout tellement facilement aux hommes...hm ?

Il y eut aussitôt droit à un regard noir qui en disait long sur ce qu'il lui inspirait. La belle brune rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du serpentard, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un air malicieux et charmeur.

- Bien évidemment, dit-elle. Le Grand Conseil est à toi, j'espère cependant que tu en feras bon usage.

Acquiesçant avec prétention, il lui fit une petite révérence moqueuse, et s'éclipsa vers le château. Restée seule, Juliana descendit les marches qui menaient au parc de Poudlard, un sourire étirant ses lèvres fines et pourpres. Une lueur dansa dans ses prunelles, et dans un simple murmure elle se parla à elle-même.

_- Oh, oui je t'accorderais tout ce que tu voudras Antony Lucas Jackson, souffla-t-elle. Mais dès lors où tu auras le pouvoir entre tes mains, je ferais en sorte de retourner chaque élève, chaque pierre, chaque infime grain de poussière de cette école contre toi, et tu perdras tout ce que tu auras voulus construire. Je m'arrangerais pour te pourrir la vie à un tel point que tu n'imagines même pas..._

Ses paroles résonnaient comme une promesse, et ses traits se déformaient par le plaisir, peut-être même par la délectation profonde de ces desseins secrets...Les dés étaient jetés, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le résultat...

* * *

><p><strong>PART IV<strong>

* * *

><p>La pièce était froide, à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité, et il y régnait un silence profond, seulement perturbé par le bruit sinistre des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur le sol moisi. C'était un des cachots les plus obscurs du château, personne ne s'y aventurait, et encore moins en connaissaient l'existence. Non loin du repaire des serpents, il y était raccroché par un passage secret, lui même dissimulé dans une pièce secrète, accolée à la salle commune des verts. Il se cachait derrière les murs des dortoirs, un vrai labyrinthe, renfermant autant de secrets que d'horreurs. Au milieu de la pièce, une silhouette courbée vers l'avant, et attachée à une chaise, se dessinait dans la pénombre. De longs cheveux d'or retombaient par l'avant, cachant le visage de la jeune femme, dont la lèvre supérieur saignait, fendue par un coup violent. Une faible respiration s'échappait des lèvres pulpeuses de la gryffondor, et bientôt ses paupières bougèrent, pour finalement s'ouvrir peu à peu.<p>

Un gémissement de douleur remonta dans sa gorge, et elle se redressa sur sa chaise. Ariana avait mal partout, et sa tête n'était plus qu'une timbale sur laquelle ont tambourinait. C'était comme si les bruits résonnaient à l'intérieur d'elle, provoquant une violente migraine. Elle avait été battu. Hélas, Ariana n'avait pas vu son visage, mais c'était un homme, elle avait reconnu une voix masculine. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, constatant avec horreur les lieux qui l'entouraient. Les murs étaient moisis, dégoulinant d'humidité, et il faisait si sombre, si froid... Ariana claqua des dents. On lui avait attaché les mains à la chaise, et ses liens semblaient solides. Elle ne pourrait se détacher seule. Mais qui pourrait venir la libérer... personne ne savait où elle se trouvait...

* * *

><p>Un nouveau chapitre encore ! =) J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et surtout laissez des reviews ! =) A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 ! =)<p> 


	6. Chapter IV Première partie

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Celui-ci sera divisé en deux parties, je vous présente donc la première ! =) En espérant que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE QUATRE " LE BAL"<br>**

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE : PAS DE NÉGOCIATIONS!**

* * *

><p><strong>PART I<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était le grand jour. Le Bal de la rentrée se déroulerait, à partir de 20h au soir. Tous les préparatifs avaient été mis en place pour que ce soit parfait. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Ce début d'année s'annonçait inoubliable... Sûrement tout aussi inoubliable que seraient les conséquences de cette soirée. Ne dit-on pas que les bals, sont tous destinés à se terminer tragiquement ? N'est-ce pas ce qui caractérise un bal, finalement ? L'intérêt qu'il porte chez chacun, les dégradations et les remises en question qu'il apportera ? A tous les égards, les bals étaient ce qu'un bon stratège espérait de mieux pour se jouer de son ennemi. C'est ce qu'Antony espérait. Il voulait par dessus tout que cette soirée soit celle qui annoncerait une nouvelle ère. Son ère. La fin des Reines Serpentardiennes. Le début de la fin, dirons nous plutôt. Car le soir-même débuterait leur descente aux enfers. Enfin, les deux diablesses retrouveraient leur source d'inspiration, leur tanière, leur trône de feu. La Reine Rouge avec ses regards flamboyants, sa rage brûlante, pourrait s'assoir à côté de la Reine Noire, parfait bloc de glace aux deux éclairs foudroyants, et ainsi elles formeraient sous-terre le parfait duo. C'était ainsi qu'Antony le voyait. Si l'une devait disparaître, l'autre la suivrait. Ca ne pouvait être autrement. En outre, Antony avait un plan. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel plan. C'était un plan qu'il avait mis des jours à concocter : à présent, il était prêt. Il faudrait du temps, mais ce soir, juste ce soir, il savait qu'une grande partie du travail serait effectué.<p>

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers l'horloge accrochée au mur du dortoir. Les aiguilles suivaient leur chemin de ronde, et Antony soupira. Bientôt, la plus petite d'entre elles se posterait devant le huit écrit en chiffres romains. Il termina de nouer sa cravate convenablement, autour du col de sa chemise blanche. Enfilant sa veste noire, et remettant de l'ordre dans sa tignasse tout aussi sombre, puis comme si ce geste était routinier, il se dirigea avec lenteur vers le troisième tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il en extirpa un cadre doré. Sur la photo, une jeune fille brune, aux yeux noisettes lui souriait, assise sur le banc d'un parc au décor automnal. Le visage de la jeune femme était joyeux, et elle jetait dans la direction du photographe un amas de feuilles marrons et oranges, en riant aux éclats. Les traits d'Antony se durcirent à la vue de la belle brune, et il reposa presque violemment le cadre dans le tiroir, avant de le refermer. Sans regarder derrière lui, il claqua la porte de la chambre.

La Grande Salle était magnifique. Décorée aussi habilement que les années précédentes. On pouvait remercier le doigté et le goût certain, des deux serpentardes pour l'élégance apportée à la pièce. Splendide. De fins rubans dorés retombaient comme un rideau devant les grandes portes ouvertes, attachés à l'encadrement de bois. Il fallait pousser cette fine et brillante muraille pour pouvoir entrer, et lorsqu'Antony le fit, il fut subjugué. La salle était presque pleine, et de la musique déjà s'élevait dans un rythme doux, et lent. Le jeune Jackson observa les élèves un à un, recherchant parmi la foule un visage familier. Près de la grande estrade, où musiciens et chanteurs étaient déjà installés, se trouvaient la bande des Anderson. Callum et Caleb, identiques, se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, jetant des regards partout autour deux...comme s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un. Mais Antony ne s'y intéressa pas très longtemps. Les frères Anderson n'avaient pas de raison d'être inquiets ce soir. Tony' avait des cibles bien plus passionnantes. Des proies plus difficiles à attraper. Une chose était sûr : la chasse était ouverte, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le serpent sorte de son trou...

* * *

><p><strong>PART II<strong>

* * *

><p>- Hey toi ! T'as pas vu ma soeur ?<p>

Le première année que Caleb interpela, presque méchamment, secoua la tête négativement et s'enfuit en accélérant le pas. Le jeune Anderson commençait à réellement s'inquiéter pour Ariana : il ne l'avait vu nulle part depuis hier soir. Il était inconcevable pour lui qu'elle puisse disparaître ainsi sans laisser de trace, et sans prévenir personne. Callum, tout à côté, sembla poursuivre cette même réflexion et donna un coup de coude à son frère. D'un mouvement de tête, il montra une jeune femme brune à quelques mètres, plutôt élancée, un visage en forme de coeur et des yeux noisettes. Sylviana Roswood, la meilleure amie d'Ariana, semblait également rechercher la jeune fille, jetant des regards un peu partout dans la Grande Salle. D'un comme un accord, Callum et Caleb se séparèrent.

Callum alla rejoindre Sylviana, se postant dans son dos sans faire de bruit, et la prit par la taille, ses mains se posant sur ses hanches, en souriant largement. A coup sûr, la jeune fille allait se tourner et le gifler, bouillonnante de rage. Mais, contre toute attente, il n'en fut rien. Celle-ci sursauta, sans se retourner, et posa ses mains sur celles qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Elle sourit tendrement.

- Ah, enfin te voilà Darren..., fit-elle, charmeuse.

Callum fronça les sourcils, il devint écarlate.

- Quoi ? vociféra-t-il. Qui est _Darren ? _

Sylviana fit volte face, se débarrassant des mains de Callum sur elle, comme si ce simple contact l'avait brûlé. En voyant l'identité du petit farceur, elle s'empourpra, autant de rage que de gêne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Anderson ? s'écria-t-elle en le poussant d'une main.

Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha, faisant fit des regards qui suivaient attentivement la scène. Sylviana lui lança un regard noir.

- Je croyais que tu venais seule au bal ? Aurais-tu changer d'avis quand cet imbécile de Darry machin-truc t'as servis le discours du cavalier parfait ? cracha-t-il comme un reproche.

Elle soupira.

- Déjà il s'appelle Darren, ensuite...ne t'avises plus jamais de poser tes sales paluches de chien sur moi ! Tu me fatigues Anderson ! lui dit-elle, agacée par son attitude digne des plus grands lunatiques.

Puis, elle esquissa un mouvement pour partir, mais Callum la retint par le poignet.

- Attends, tu as vu Ariana ? fit-il, mettant de côté son mécontentement.

La visage de Sylviana parut s'assombrir, et ses traits se fermèrent, l'inquiétude envahissant ses yeux.

- Non. Pourquoi ? fit-elle, crispée.

Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant intérieurement à divers scénarios qui auraient pu empêcher sa soeur de venir au bal, mais surtout de ne prévenir personne.

- J'espérais que tu me le dirais. C'était quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

Sylviana réfléchit un instant, mais son inquiétude avait disparut. Elle prononça les paroles suivants comme si elle récitait un texte apprit par coeur. Callum ne prêta cependant pas attention à la fausse inquiétude de la jeune fille.

- Hier soir, dans la chambre avec les autres, mais je me suis endormie avant elle. Quand je me suis réveillée, elle n'était plus là. Je pensais qu'elle avait filé à la bibliothèque ou qu'elle était avec vous...Puis - elle sembla faire un effort colossal pour se souvenir - ...j'ai trouvé un mot sur son lit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? s'énerva-t-il.

Sylviana parut gênée, mais bien au delà de la crispation de sa mâchoire, et de ses mains qui s'étaient soudain jointes nerveusement, Callum perçut dans son regard une lueur étrange, qu'il ne su identifier.

- Parce que...je ne pouvais pas, fit-elle, ses yeux fixés sur le sol et la respiration courte.

Callum perdit toute trace de bonne humeur cette fois-ci, et pris Sylviana par le bras.

- Viens, dit-il en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

* * *

><p><strong>PART III<strong>

* * *

><p>- Essaye de te souvenir Sylviana ! Où étais posé le mot ? asséna durement Caleb.<p>

Lui et son frère faisaient face à la gryffondor, et tentaient d'obtenir des réponses claires. La jeune fille semblait perdre la mémoire de minutes en minutes, alors que certains mots lui revenaient souvent en bouche. " Ne pas le dire", "Ne rien faire", "N'alerter personne", "Ils ne doivent pas savoir". Callum avait vu dans les prunelles de Sylviana une chose étrange, dure, inhabituelle. Il avait aussitôt pris la situation en mains, et avait rassemblé la gryffondor et son frère, dans la salle commune. Assise sur une chaise, la lionne regardait avec des yeux vitreux les deux frères. Depuis qu'ils lui posaient des questions sur Ariana, essayant de remonter la piste, son état se dégradait rapidement.

- Il...sur la...je ne sais pas. Je me souviens pas! pleurnicha-t-elle en cachant son visage en larmes dans ses mains.

Callum s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, un peu plus doux que son frère, et posa ses mains sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

- Tout va bien Sylviana. On te promets qu'on va arranger ça. Mais pour le moment, on a besoin de savoir tout ce dont tu te souviens. C'est important! Que disait exactement le mot ? dit-il doucement.

De son côté, les bras croisés, Caleb semblait perdre patience. La gryffondor releva la tête, et arrêta de pleurer. Mais ses traits soudain se modifièrent, et un visage fantomatique apparut à la place de celui, aimable, de Sylviana. Ses yeux, anciennement marrons, devinrent blancs et l'iris, perçante, se colora de rouge. Alors, un large sourire se forma sur les lèvres transparentes de la jeune fille. Un sourire maléfique, qui bientôt s'élargit en déchirant la limite de la peau. Comme un clown maquillé de blanc et de rouge, le visage de la gryffondor s'était totalement métamorphosé.

Callum et Caleb reculèrent, autant surpris qu'effrayés. Sylviana semblait possédée par un esprit fait de magie, et les deux frères pensèrent en même temps à une forme de magie très spéciale, que seuls certains élèves utilisaient...

- Où es Ariana ? rugit Caleb à l'intention de l'esprit maléfique.

Celui-ci alors, poussa un rire aigu, presque incontrôlé, et qui leur glaça le sang. Callum n'arrivait même plus à parler, assis par terre, renversé par la surprise de la transformation de la charmante Sylviana en cette chose immonde et terrifiante. Mais ce n'était pas fini, le visage se contracta dans un bruit d'os brisé qui fit grimacer Callum et un filet de sang s'échappa des lèvres presque transparentes du visage.

- Votre heure est arrivée frères Anderson. Les enfants du courage n'existeront bientôt plus que pour se soumettre aux dignes héritiers du pouvoir. Soumettez-vous, ou certains de vos joyaux périront par votre faute. Faites vite, car le temps des négociations est révolu.

Un cri atroce suivit ses paroles, et l'esprit sembla alors retourner à l'intérieur du corps de Sylviana. Comprenant que cette chose n'allait ni partir ni abandonner sa mission, Callum esquissa un geste vers elle, mais son frère le retint. Cette forme de magie était trop puissante pour eux. Ils ne pourraient pas faire sortir l'esprit du corps de la jeune fille. Aussi, il faudrait alors l'emmener voir une personne qualifiée. Le visage de Sylviana réapparut petit à petit, tandis que le cri strident s'atténuait. Mais alors qu'il disparut dans son intégralité, il laissa à la jeune fille un regard vitreux, des traits figés, et une bouche si pâle qu'on ne distinguait presque plus la différence entre ses lèvres et sa peau. Elle retomba sur le sol, amorphe.

Les deux frères osaient à peine respirer.

* * *

><p><strong>PART IV<strong>

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein, et Antony se resservit une troisième coupe de champagne. Evidemment, la discrétion était de mise étant donné que les élèves n'avaient droit qu'à de la bierreaubeurre, ce qui ressemblait plutôt pour Antony à du jus de citrouille. Il préférait largement les soirées du club de Slughorn, où il buvait toujours un verre ou deux de whisky pur feu avant de partir. Le jeune homme reposa la coupe vide, et mis ses mains dans ses poches. Jusque-là, pas de trace de la Bête à talons, ni de son acolyte reine des glaces, mais il était certain que très bientôt elles se montreraient. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre...et puis ce genre de bestioles ne se montraient que lorsqu'elles le souhaitaient, Antony le savait parfaitement.<p>

- Méfies-toi, Dumbledore serait même prêt à sentir ton haleine, fit une voix, sarcastique.

Le jeune Jackson jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite. Une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux bleutés, le regardait avec un sourire narquois, piquant sur le buffet un petit-four avec ses doigts aux ongles parfaitement manucurés, vernis de rouge. Couleur qui, à en juger par sa tenue, était mise à l'honneur. Ses cheveux dorés comme les blés retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et constrastaient à merveilles avec le rouge vif de sa longue robe moulante. Elle arborait un décolleté plongeant, et à partir de sa cuisse, le tissu fendu dévoilait de fines et appétissantes jambes, sur talons aiguilles. En la regardant, un sourire enjôleur apparut sur les lèvres du Donjuan, il enfourna un "amuse-bouche", comme dirait les français, dans la sienne, tout en observant sans gêne la jeune femme.

- On ne m'avait pas dit que c'était un bal costumé, je t'aurais amené une fourche et des cornes, pour aller avec le reste de ta tenue.

Les traits faussement aimables de la serpentarde demeurèrent les mêmes, mais la flamme, jusque-là endormie, de son regard, devint soudain un feu brûlant. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme séduisant, et posa une main sur son bras, lui faisant un regard caressant, et un sourire mielleux tellement faux que pas une seule seconde, Antony ne s'y trompa.

- Tu ne te doutes même pas de la véracité de tes paroles mon cher Jackson. Du reste, j'attends que tu m'invites à danser, mais puisque tes bonnes manières laissent à désirer, je ne te laisses donc pas le choix, fit-elle.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle attrapa sa main, et le fit avancer jusqu'à la piste. Elle posa la main du jeune homme sur sa taille, ne le quittant pas des yeux, et il entamèrent un danse lente, presque ensorcelante pour quiconque l'observait. Ils bougeaient au rythme de la musique, qui soudain avait pris des airs de piano, et de violons. La mélodie raisonnait dans la tête d'Antony, si bien qu'il finit par s'en imprégner complètement. Il ne faisait même plus attention à ses mouvements, il glissait, et emportait Cassiopée avec lui, hypnotisé par le regard flamboyant de la jeune femme. Etrange. Il avait toujours pensé que sa froideur ne pouvait fondre, ne pouvait disparaître, mais ce soir, c'était comme si la couche de glace avait été réduite en poussière par le soleil, et qu'une couche liquide, volcanique coulait dans les yeux de la diablesse. Un volcan, voilà ce qu'elle était : brûlant, dangereux, meurtrier. Antony du faire appel à son instinct de survie pour ne pas se laisser envoûter par la jeune femme et la musique qui s'élevait dans les airs. Mais ses prunelles sombres se posèrent sur les lèvres sanglantes de la sorcière, ses même lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux.

- Je sais ce que tu essais de faire..., souffla-t-il, trouvant l'usage de la parole.

Elle fit une mine boudeuse, presque enfantine.

- Pourquoi vois-tu toujours le diable partout ? fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Dans leur valse incessante, Antony rapprocha le corps de la jeune femme, et sa main se resserra sur sa taille.

- Parce que je danse avec lui, rétorqua-t-il.

Ils s'éloignèrent, et le serpentard la fit tourner. Sa chevelure blonde virevolta dans les airs, et revint s'éparpiller sur ses épaules fines. Elle fit un large sourire.

- Tu marques un point. Moi qui finissais par te croire stupide..., dit-elle, faussement impressionnée.

Il ne dit rien, et ils continuèrent à danser. Autour d'eux, les élèves les regardaient avec appréhension. Il s'attendaient tous à assister à une explosion de rage et de colère. La reine Cassiopée et l'idole des Serpentards...un seul grain de poussière pouvait faire basculer la balance dans le mauvais sens.

- Pourquoi vouloir énerver Juliana ? Je vous croyais presque soeurs, fit remarquer Antony.

Cassiopée fronça les sourcils. La mélodie ralentissait, pour reprendre d'autant plus fort après, continuant inlassablement à faire bouger en rythme les deux serpentards.

- Rectification : tu _es _stupide, répondit-elle.

Cette fois-ci, elle déclencha un sourire satisfait sur le visage du jeune homme. Il savait qu'il avait marqué un autre point, elle ne voulait seulement pas l'admettre.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai vu juste ? Essaies donc de dire la vérité pendant une minute. Tu ne serais pas ici, avec moi, en train de danser comme tu le fais, si tu ne savais pas pertinemment que Juliana nous regarde en ce moment-même. Réfléchis, sois maligne, je sais que tu le peux. Tu n'ignores pas à quel avenir elle et moi sommes promis. Pourquoi serait-elle mariée, propulsée au sommet, avant toi ? Quelle injustice...quelle honte. Contrarier le chemin tout tracé de ta _très chère soeur,_ serait parfait pour la doubler, pour enfin avoir l'attention à toi toute seule. Lui voler la vedette serait tellement..._alléchant_,souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Cassiopée releva le menton, lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable : haine, rage, jalousie se mélangeaient en elle aussi violemment qu'elle aurait pu frapper de son courroux le jeune homme. Sa tête était dans son cou, à la hauteur de son épaule, et lui, venimeux, lui soufflait avec audace des paroles aussi vraies que l'était ce moment.

- Est-ce une proposition que j'entends-là ? murmura-t-elle. Je ne te savais pas aussi versatile. Mais même si tes paroles avaient du sens, saches une chose : j'aurais toujours une longueur d'avance. Ne joues qu'avec des partenaires à ta taille Antony, laisses les affaires des plus malins à des mains plus expertes que les tiennes. Toi et Juliana pouvez bien vous marier, et avoir des enfants, être les plus respectés et les plus riches...tous les deux savaient très bien que tu désires tout autre chose...et devines quoi...

Ecoutant attentivement ses paroles, Antony sentis la bouche de la jeune femme effleurer son oreille : " _C'est moi qui l'ai..." _lui souffla-t-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>PART V<strong>

* * *

><p>La valse des deux serpents sur la piste de danse ne passa pas inaperçu. Tandis qu'Antony et Cassioppée s'affrontaient, jouant de leur ruse et de leurs charmes respectifs, deux yeux faits de gris et de bleus observaient attentivement la scène, non sans une pointe de jalousie. Bien que Juliana ne se soit pas encore dévoilée à son cavalier officiel jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait bien l'intention d'obtenir de lui ce qu'elle souhaitait. Cependant, l'attitude de Cassiopée anima chez la jeune femme brune une certaine méfiance, plus encore : de la rancune. Furieuse de voir Jackson ainsi profiter de son rôle de cavalier pour faire danser sa <em>soeur<em>, Juliana ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle, dégustant par la même occasion une cerise, et croquant dans le fruit avec rage. Le jus qui s'échappa de la petite boule rouge vint se poser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Même si la beauté de Cassiopée dépassait ce soir là l'entendement, Julia', elle, avait mis toute son application à imposer sa présence par son côté sombre. A l'opposé de sa soeur vêtue de rouge, Juliana portait une robe noire longue et brillante, à l'étoffe brodée d'arabesques bordeaux. Près du corps, ne dévoilant ni jambes, ni pieds, la longue robe descendait jusqu'au sol, et traînait derrière la silhouette fine de la serpentarde comme une traîne de mariée. A l'inverse de Cassiopée, encore une fois - et l'on pouvait se demander si ce n'était pas pour éviter de se faire mutuellement de l'ombre -, Juliana n'arborait pas de décolleté plongeant, mais un bustier qui enserrait sa taille délicieuse, et dont le tissu se rattachait à son dos en un seul croisement. Mais pour appuyer la sensualité de sa tenue, l'intégralité - à l'exception du croisement de tissu retenant le haut de la robe à sa place - du dos de la jeune femme était nu. De ses omoplates à ses reins, aucune barrière de tissu ne cachait la peau tendre et velouté de la serpentarde, déclenchant les regards jaloux des unes, et appréciateurs des autres.

Et elle passait entre les tables rondes, d'une démarche lente et gracieuse, les yeux rivés sur Antony et Cassiopée. Elle les observait, son regard épousant les formes des deux partenaires. A chaque rapprochement des deux corps, les iris de la jeune femme flamboyaient, et devenaient incandescents. La colère l'inondait mais pourtant ses traits demeuraient si durs, si fermes, ne bougeant point : figés dans le marbre de son visage. Les élèves lui cédaient sans réplique le chemin, et elle perçait la foule sans effort, se rapprochement de la piste de danse. Une drôle d'aura l'entourait, et bientôt tous eurent les yeux sur elle, comme si son corps était traversé de milliers de rayons lumineux. Mais Juliana ne se souciait guère des regards des autres, sa colère l'aveuglait trop pour qu'elle puisse se maîtriser. Alors, comme l'on fauche le blé dans les champs, un bras s'empara de la taille de la jeune femme, et l'emporta avec lui. Ce fut soudain, bref, et incapable de réagir à la rapidité du mouvement de l'inconnu, Juliana se laissa faire.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se tourna vers l'inconnu qui avait stoppé sa course, qu'elle pu en reconnaître les traits. Aussitôt, son visage se déforma, et elle repoussa les mains du jeune homme. Il l'avait emmené derrière l'estrade où les musiciens jouaient, et derrière, personne ne pouvait ni les voir, ni les entendre.

- Ne me touches pas avec tes sales pattes de déchet humain ! rugit-elle.

Caleb fit un sourire narquois, et relâcha la jeune femme.

- Crois-moi je n'ai pris aucun plaisir à me contaminer de ta sale maladie, rétorqua-t-il.

Il lui faisait face, beau, grand, fort, et alors la jeune femme paraissait si petite, si menue à ses côtés, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle deviendrait un être frêle devant lui, mais bien au contraire elle n'avait jamais parut aussi forte et véhémente. Les deux ennemis se regardaient fixement, et chacun tentait d'impressionner l'autre, faisant fi de la musique et des circonstances.

- Que veux-tu _chien_ ? asséna-t-elle en crachant avec dégoût le dernier mot.

Il fit un large sourire, toujours moqueur.

- Oh, mais je suis venu voir si la soirée était à votre goût _ma chère_, fit-il, appuyant chacun de ses mots avec ironie.

Si elle avait été un animal pourvu de griffes et de longues canines, Juliana aurait certainement retroussé ses lèvres sur ses dents et aurait grogné, comme enragée.

- Elle se passerait à merveilles si votre maudite présence ne gâchait p...

- Trêves de plaisanterie ! la coupa-t-il en saisissant son poignet, le regard dur et menaçant. Où est ma soeur ?

Juliana n'en fit rien paraître mais à ce moment là, la surprise s'empara complètement d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la petite Ariana, mais il planait autour d'elle un drôle de mystère. En effet, pour une raison qu'il lui était inconnue, aucun serpentard ne s'en était jamais pris à elle. Maintenant qu'elle se posait la question...Juliana ne comprenait pas pourquoi. La petite poupée blonde qu'ils gardaient précieusement sous leur aile, représentait un très bon moyen de pression. Ils en avaient bien parlé durant le Grand Conseil, mais personne n'avait voulu toucher à la soeur des Anderson. Un tel dégonflement chez les verts n'était pas naturel, et bientôt la jeune femme en chercha les raisons. Le Grand Conseil était, les années précédentes, dirigé par les anciens septièmes années, tels que Malefoy, Black, et c'était toujours refusé de s'en prendre à Ariana. Plus encore, le sujet était devenu tabou. Phénomène inexpliqué et d'autant plus étrange, qu'avec le temps la jeune Anderson était devenue une Intouchable. Les Intouchables étaient les élèves, ou les professeurs - bien que ce soit rare - figurant parmi la liste des seules exceptions que les verts et argents ne pouvaient faire chanter, humilier, punir ou soumettre. Chaque membre du Grand Conseil avait droit à un Intouchable. Pour Juliana, c'était sa cousine Anya, qui était entrée il y a deux ans à Poudlard, à serpentard. Pour Jared, c'était son frère Davon, en cinquième année à poufsouffle. Pour Enzo, sa meilleure amie, serdaigle, Elena. Antony, lui, n'en avait pas. Tout comme Cassiopée. Ces deux-là ne tenaient pas assez aux autres pour s'en préoccuper.

Il était alors incroyable qu'une gryffondor, soit considérée comme une Intouchable. Plus improbable encore quand on savait qu'elle ne figurait pas sur les listes officielles des Intouchables, listes qui se trouvaient bien évidemment en sureté dans le repaire des serpents. Mais bien que les pensées de Juliana la tiraillaient de toute part, elle reporta son attention sur Caleb Anderson qui lui faisait face, emprisonnant fermement son poignet dans l'étau de fer qu'était sa main. Elle releva le menton, et fière, arbora un sourire satisfait.

- Pourquoi mon cher, l'aurais-tu perdu de vue par hasard ? fit-elle, mielleuse.

Celui-ci perdit définitivement patience, et fondit sur Juliana tel un lion sur sa proie. Il enserra cette fois-ci, de ses mains le cou gracil de la jeune femme. Pas le moins du monde surprise et impressionnée, elle continuait à lui sourire. Elle ne se démonterait pas, à l'instar de Caleb.

- Dis-le moi ! tonna-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ou je jure de te briser le cou d'un seul mouvement.

Ce fut alors un rire qui accueillit sa menace. Les nerfs du jeune homme n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'y suis pour quelque chose ? Crois-tu que je perdrais mon temps à m'occuper de ta petite soeur alors que je peux directement m'occuper de toi ? Grave erreur ! Je n'arrives jamais à de tels moyens si peu ingénieux pour avoir ce que je souhaites.

Juliana saisit alors sa baguette et d'un rapide mouvement, la pointa sous le menton du jeune lion. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais desserra peu à peu sa prise. Il resta cependant sur ses gardes.

- Je sais que l'un d'entre vous est responsable, dit Caleb, le regard noir. Peu importe que ce soit toi, ou Blondie, si Ariana n'est pas revenue dans le courant de la soirée, je te promets que cette année sera véritablement ta dernière.

Juliana releva un sourcil, et appuyant un peu plus sa baguette sur la trachée du jeune homme, elle se rapprocha et vint planter ses yeux dans les siens, émeraudes.

- Est-ce une menace de mort ? Parce que je crains que ni toi, ni ton frère, ne puisses la mettre à exécution. Tu vois, le problème avec votre race inférieure, c'est que vous n'êtes pas capables d'arriver au bout de vos projets. Alors que si moi, je décidais de ...disons, torturer pendant des heures et des heures ta soeur, voire de la faire complètement disparaître...je le ferais sans aucune sorte de problème. Et tu sais pourquoi ...? fit-t-elle, d'une voix enfantine. Parce que je n'en ai rien à faire..., lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Caleb sera les dents, et attrapa la chevelure de Juliana d'une poigne ferme, dévoilant son cou et sa peau fine. Il dirigea sa bouche vers son oreille, tout comme elle l'avait fait précédemment, et lui murmura quelques mots.

- Tu serais surprise de voir chez les lions quelques similitudes avec les serpents. Tout comme vous, nous guettons notre proie avant de lui sauter à la gorge, et de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Sois sûr que j'attendrais le moment propice pour me débarrasser de toi, et si toi, ou quelqu'un d'autre, s'en prenais à Ariana... je promets de mettre à exécution _cette_ menace.

Juliana sourit.

- Que de vilaines promesses sortant d'une bouche aussi jolie...ironisa-t-elle. Voyons Caleb...tu viens me trouver pour me menacer et exiger qu'on te rende ta soeur. Mais as-tu seulement pensé à négocier ?

Il la repoussa, et elle abaissa sa baguette, la replaçant dans son bustier, ni vu ni connu. Elle fit un sourire moqueur.

- _Négocier_ ? Avec toi ? s'insurgea-t-il.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil surpris.

- Tu veux retrouver ta soeur...oui, ou non ? fit-elle.

Le gryffondor était en plein dilemme. Accepter de négocier avec un serpent, sans être sûr que ça lui soit bénéfique, ou alors refuser, déclencher sa colère, et être certain cette fois-ci de ne plus retrouver Ariana. Même si cela lui coûtait, il préférait voir ce que Blackwood proposait avant de prendre une décision.

- Laisses-moi deviner, tu négocies la libération d'Ariana avec tes charmants camarades, et en échange tu exigeras quelque chose de moi ?

Elle eut un sourire mais afficha une mine boudeuse. Elle tripota un instant la cravate de Caleb, plus pour l'énerver et le mettre mal à l'aise, que par l'envie d'une telle proximité. Il restait malgré leur futur arrangement, son ennemi.

- Quelle perspicacité ! commenta-t-elle avec moquerie.

Le regard de Caleb se fit dur, et il redevint sérieux.

- Je ne plaisante pas. La meilleure amie de ma soeur a été ensorcelée pour couvrir la disparition d'Ariana. Toi et moi savons que l'utilisation de la magie noire n'est pas une habitude des gryffondors. Alors dépêches-toi d'annoncer le prix que tu exigeras en échange de ma soeur. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Cette fois-ci, Juliana comprit. En effet, la magie noire n'était utilisée que des serpentards, fiers héritiers de cet enseignement interdit. Ensorceler une élève, contrôler ses actes et ses paroles relevait d'un niveau plutôt élevé, ce qui menait les réflexions de Juliana directement vers une seule personne... La jeune femme jeta un regard flamboyant au lion, et dans un large sourire victorieux, s'éloigna d'un pas. Son visage avait une expression étrange, comme s'il avait été illuminé par une quelconque révélation. Caleb ne s'était pas aperçu de son erreur. La seule raison pour laquelle Juliana avait suggéré des négociations, c'était par pur curiosité : jusqu'où les frères Anderson iraient pour retrouver leur jeune soeur ? Mais à présent qu'elle savait qui avait organisé cet enlèvement, des négociations semblaient impossibles.

- Navré mon cher, mais je crois que la donne a changé. Des négociations entre toi et moi semblent corrompues à présent. Tu apprendras plus tard qu'il est préférable de livrer peu d'informations à son ennemi. Bonne chance pour retrouver ta soeur, fit-elle avec un sourire narquois, qui fit enrager Caleb.

Ce dernier avança d'un pas pour rattraper la jeune femme, mais elle avait déjà disparue dans un ricanement, derrière les fins rideaux qui cachaient les coulisses destinées à entreposer les instruments nécessaires aux musiciens. Le gryffondor perdit tout contrôle en comprenant qu'il s'était fait rouler. " A coup sûr, pensa-t-il. Elle avait saisi dans mes paroles quelque chose qui m'échappe à moi-même". Entrant dans une rage folle, se maudissant d'avoir raté l'occasion de retrouver Ariana, Caleb donna un violent coup dans un piano qui se trouvait là. Le bruit fracassant fut couvert par la musique ambiante, et le lion partit en direction du hall d'entrée.

* * *

><p><strong>PART VI<strong>

* * *

><p>Juliana ayant échappé à des négociations imprévues avec Caleb Anderson, celle-ci se félicita d'avoir poussé son ennemi juré à baisser sa garde. Ainsi, Cassiopée avait entreprit de se servir d'Ariana pour atteindre les frères jumeaux. La jeune femme contenait tant bien que mal sa colère contre sa <em>soeur <em>qui ne lui avait pas parlé de ces desseins secrets. En effet, Juliana avait très bien reconnu les méthodes de Cassiopée : la magie noire était un des jouets favoris de la jeune femme blonde, et son niveau excellait dans ce domaine. Le père de Cassiopée était un très bon sorcier, surtout lorsqu'on abordait cette forme de magie. Il était donc normal que la jeune femme ait hérité des mêmes avantages. Pour sa part, Juliana pratiquait sans grande conviction, forcée par ses deux parents. Mais il y avait quelque chose de purement Cassiopéen dans cette manière de procéder. La discrétion tout d'abord : elle avait ensorcelé la meilleure amie d'Ariana pour couvrir sa disparition, atténuant donc les inquiétudes de l'entourage. Puis, la sournoiserie de cet enlèvement : pas une seule seconde Juliana ne s'était rendu compte des plans de Cassiopée. Et c'était bien là le problème, la jeune femme n'était pas à l'abri de mauvaises surprises...

Alors qu'elle avait disparut derrière les rideaux, elle se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, à peine éclairée par un filet de lumière blanchâtre venant d'une fenêtre. Un peu partout, des timballes, des guitares, des pianos, et d'autres instruments encore étaient posés là, certains recouverts par des draps fins pour ne pas les abîmer. Juliana traversa la petite pièce, qui était en fait un placard agrandit par Dumbledore qui l'avait aménagé comme entrepot pour les musiciens. Les bruit des talons de la jeune femme résonnaient contre le sol de marbre, mais alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas déterminé et rapide vers la sortie, elle s'arrêta net. Retenant son souffle avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur, Juliana entendit une respiration derrière elle.

- Je me demandais quand viendrait le moment où tu...commença-t-elle en se retournant.

Mais lorsqu'elle reconnu la fine silhouette de la serpentarde, elle se tu immédiatement. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et elle devint soudain hautaine, comme si la jeune fille en face d'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un parasite inintéressant qu'elle aurait voulu écraser comme un moustique.

En effet, Hanna Robins se tenait là, les mains tremblantes, mais déterminée à accomplir la mission qu'elle s'était donnée. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant que Juliana la reconnaisse.

_- Toi_, fit celle-ci froidement. Que fais-tu ici ?

Hanna s'avança alors, et se mit à la hauteur de la septième année.

- J'ai pensé que ce que j'aurais à te dire t'intéresserais...annonça-t-elle, sans se démonter.

L'observant à présent avec intérêt, Juliana releva un sourcil interrogateur. Décidemment, ce bal était placé sous le signe des surprises...

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! =) Non ne me tuez pas ! Je sais que je vous laisse dans un terrible suspense mais vous en saurez plus dans la deuxième partie de ce chapitre ! A bientôt ! :P<p> 


End file.
